


Além dos Detalhes

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Dah1, Journalist!Kyle, M/M, Photographer!Tweek, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slow Burn, twyle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Um esquema de corrupção e tráfico de influência, e uma foto comprometedora acabam reunindo um jornalista investigativo e um fotógrafo freelancer, dois colegas que não se viram há mais de dez anos, que agora terão de trabalhar juntos numa investigação sobre desvio e lavagem de dinheiro americano em solo inglês.Kyle e Tweek não esperavam se reencontrar nessas circunstâncias, mas férias forçadas não era a única coisa que os pegou desprevenidos...





	1. Férias Forçadas

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen, sendo assim você vai ter um monte de descrições firulentas, slow burn redundante, Tweek e Kyle super lindos... mas, o envolvimento é clichê, e como sempre, não deve ser lido por ninguém! ** 
> 
> ***capa feita por [Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker)***

* * *

## Capítulo 1 - Férias Forçadas

_Entre os 16 e 17 anos a ideia de beijar a primeira pessoa que estava ao seu lado era irresponsável, e ao mesmo tempo destemida, selvagem. Mas o fato era que fora — acima de tudo — _ _uma ideia _ _precipitada, o que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido quanto entorpecente, um dos lados apenas agiu, e o outro... simplesmente se deixou levar._

_Kyle_ _ não pensou, ele unicamente aproveitou a sensação de se perder no gosto doce e quente, a outra língua aveludada brincou contra a dele, e um sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios que _ _o ruivo_ _ apertava rente aos seus. _

_E por acaso, quando Kyle abriu os olhos percebeu_ _..._ _ que esses lábios eram de Tweek._

_O loiro sorriu ao redor do beijo, sentindo o calor se sobrepor à sensação de confusão, ele se viu correspondendo a um beijo, inicialmente apenas se deixara levar, era um mero beijo, um singelo gesto de atenção..._

_No entanto, o beijo cresceu, e a singeleza de antes transformou-se em urgência e Tweek estava se entregando à impetuosidade do ruivo, contudo, quando as mãos de Kyle subiram para a nuca do loiro, tudo acabou em uma explosão de realidade..._

_Porque Tweek e Kyle eram as pessoas certas, mas a hora... era totalmente errada._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As ruas de New York já estavam cobertas de neve como era esperado dessa época do ano, por pelo menos mais dois meses a cidade se manteria fria o bastante para que o jornalista suspirasse eventualmente observando os flocos de neve se acumularem em seu casaco forrado.

Ele sorriu ao ver um grupo de meninos fazendo guerra de neve no gramado congelado do Bryant Park, ao fundo as árvores enfeitadas com luzes e encimadas de gelo próximas da Biblioteca Pública davam todo um contexto muito _nova-iorquino_ para a cena, uma bengala doce pendia de um pinheiro deixando claro que havia muita decoração natalina remanescente mesmo que já estivessem em janeiro. E claro, aquela imagem sempre trazia uma certa nostalgia, pois essa era sem dúvidas, a temporada favorita deste homem que viveu metade de sua vida em uma cidade pequena e nevada do Colorado.

Antes de se misturar ao fluxo de pessoas recém-saídas da Estação Grand Central, o celular vibrou no bolso interno do sobretudo verde-escuro e ele puxou o aparelho rapidamente, estava esperando mensagens importantes, mas número algum apareceu na tela.

Ele sabia o que isso poderia significar, e com um sorriso lateral, deslizou o dedo atendendo a ligação.

— _Broflovski. É a última vez que você será avisado. _— Uma voz começou antes que Kyle pudesse saudar. — _Não deixe que publiquem a reportagem_.

O sorriso do ruivo começou a aumentar.

— Ou o quê? — Ele devolveu petulante. — Vocês vão me servir naqueles jantares de gala que fazem para arrecadar dinheiro para o Exército?

Do outro lado da linha um momento de silêncio fez Broflovski erguer uma sobrancelha.

— Avise aos seus chefes que se algo me acontecer, há muito mais para aparecer de toda a podridão que vocês tentaram esconder. — Respondeu categórico. — Não sabe? Na era digital, não há informação que não se espalhe, _de uma forma ou outra_.

Kyle não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir a resposta, estava mais do que acostumado a receber ameaças, há seis anos trabalhando com jornalismo, três no departamento que dá atenção ao jornalismo investigativo do New York Times, o ruivo já recebera todo o tipo de promessa nada amigável partindo de seus _desafetos_, mas no último ano ele passou a ser grande “merecedor” de cada uma.

Aos 28 anos Kyle é um jornalista ainda em ascensão, ele trabalhou duro e atendeu seu instinto de questionamento cada vez que percebia algo de errado em algum discurso ou comportamento político, porém recentemente o jornalista não fazia vistas grossas quando recebia uma denúncia de algum esquema corrupto.

Recentemente Kyle fizera uma grande reportagem apontando diversos dados de um sistema de corrupção no coração de Washington, e isso levou o ruivo a fazer inimigos políticos bastante influentes, inevitavelmente somando mais alguns desafetos a sua já longa lista.

O ruivo escolheu uma revista de paisagismo numa banca, naquela revista havia uma reportagem sobre um porto com iates abandonados, e Kyle achou que valia uma análise. Porém, ficou um momento observando as exuberantes flores amarelas de miolo marrom que estampavam a capa, era bastante incomum para a época do ano e havia um nome conhecido nos créditos da foto identificando o fotógrafo, mas Kyle não deu nem uma segunda olhada, no segundo plano de sua mente a informação relevante era de que sua mãe e várias mulheres em sua cidade natal costumavam amar essas flores tão comuns das varandas sulistas.

Kyle atravessou a rua deixando o Parque nevado para trás, uma bonita mulher sorriu para ele, mas o ruivo apenas desviou o olhar, lembrando de seu colega de trabalho que perguntara a ele _“de que adiantava ser um bissexual em New York, se mal tinha tempo para um flerte ocasional?”_

A última vez que Kyle Broflovski flertara com alguém, sem estar apenas usando seu charme para obter informações privilegiadas, fora há tanto tempo que mal lembrava... talvez uma paquera descompromissada em um bar... provavelmente sem um desfecho muito memorável...

Seus envolvimentos eram muito superficiais, porque não estava interessado em se envolver em qualquer romance, quando sentia falta de algo, sentava-se em algum bar e escolhia entre os rostos um que chamasse sua atenção, ou ligava para alguém especial que jogava na Liga de Baseball, mas a última vez foi há tanto tempo... e não era como se Kyle estivesse _realmente_ preocupado com isso agora, pois ele tinha uma reportagem bombástica para dar seguimento.

Deixando o pensamento de o quão indiferente — mais do que solitário — se tornara, o ruivo rapidamente alcançou o prédio icônico do Jornal que trabalhava, subiu o elevador se dirigindo ao 9º andar, onde se situava a Redação, ao passar pela recepção cumprimentou a assistente que, automaticamente, se dirigiu a ele como se o esperasse.

— Sr. Broflovski, o Diretor Geral o aguarda na sala dele.

— Em um minuto! — Ele sorriu e acenou para ela, a moça deu um sorriso simpático de retorno, ela apanhou o telefone e Kyle sabia que ela estava avisando da chegada dele para o Diretor.

O jornalista chegou até sua sala, soltou a pasta marrom e tirou o sobretudo, dando uma leve sacudida para se livrar das gotículas que minutos antes foram minúsculos flocos de neve, um colete de nylon marrom foi revelado, assim como a calça jeans escura, ambos estavam escondidos pelo casaco longo, Kyle puxou o notebook da pasta e guardou-o dentro da gaveta chaveada, empurrando a chave para o bolso em seguida, apanhou um inseparável e pequeno bloco de notas, assim como uma caneta e uma caixinha de balas de gengibre, guardou tudo em bolsos espalhados no colete.

Passou a mão pelos cachos que estavam um pouco mais longos, fazendo uma anotação mental para cortar os cabelos em breve, suspirando Kyle deu as costas para a sala, não tão curioso para saber o que o Diretor queria com ele, mas já teorizando algumas possibilidades, uma vez que seu artigo ainda estava em plena fase de investigação, buscando testemunhas ou pistas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na penumbra suave, um pequeno filete brilhante amarelo pálido entrava pelo vão da janela, iluminando calidamente o chão escuro, partículas de poeira dançavam nos raios de luz, as roupas largadas a esmo pelo quarto revelavam a pouca organização que corria nas veias do proprietário do apartamento situado em um bairro do subúrbio de Denver.

O homem loiro abriu os olhos e esperou alguns segundos até ter certeza de que, para seu desgosto, havia amanhecido. Virou de lado encarando o relógio digital em formato de espaçonave alienígena para perceber que já estava atrasado para um compromisso.

Ele se levantou da cama às pressas, gloriosamente nu e ignorando o frio do quarto, seu corpo geralmente quente custava a reconhecer que o calendário chegara até janeiro, embora fosse acostumado a temperaturas bem mais baixas em sua vida, desde a tenra infância, pois nascera e crescera em uma pequena cidade das Montanhas Rochosas.

O jato de água quente fez o possível para mantê-lo acordado enquanto mecanicamente shampoo e sabonete corriam por seus cabelos e corpo, lavando a noite mal dormida maratonando o remake de um _Sci-fi_, que começara a assistir apenas pelo nome de um dos roteiristas, mas acabara se apegando ao enredo, ele segurou o barbeador descartável espalhando pelo rosto um pouco de espuma do próprio sabonete, deslizando pela mandíbula e queixo, fazendo a barba com cuidado, em seguida se enxaguou e puxou toalhas para secar os cabelos espessos e o corpo encharcado.

Era um banho rápido, então ignorou qualquer voz mínima atrás do seu cérebro que cogitava a hipótese de se tocar, o banho era sempre uma suave lembrança de que ele não tivera um amante desde o verão, seis meses atrás... esperava poder resolver isso em breve, já que estava às vésperas de tirar umas merecidas férias viajando pelo interior da Irlanda.

Sacudindo a cabeça espantou os pensamentos negligentes que permeavam eventualmente seu cérebro, ao invés de se perder neles, o loiro se vestiu com agilidade, e apanhou seu material de trabalho, tudo pronto dentro de uma mochila, uma térmica de café portátil entre os dedos e com a câmera profissional pendurada no pescoço ele saiu do seu apartamento, fechando a porta com uma chave.

Tweek era um fotógrafo _freelancer_, e ultimamente suas cenas lindamente capturadas estamparam jornais pelo mundo todo, assim como revistas de paisagismo, ou, raramente, alguns furos jornalísticos, aos quais ele vendia para o Denver Post, seu maior cliente quando o assunto era qualquer sujeira política. Embora essas não fossem as prioridades de Tweak, que apreciava registrar momentos de beleza natural e o incomum no cotidiano da vida moderna.

O caminho até seu compromisso era repleto de imagens invernais tentadoras, que ele simplesmente necessitava capturar, depois decidia o que ficaria melhor apenas na tela do computador; estampando uma página de algum jornal ou revista; assim como escolhia — em seu estúdio no quarto extra do apartamento — o que era melhor em um lindo quadro enfeitando uma galeria na futura exposição que ele já planejava.

Porém, poucas cenas ele capturara ao longo de sua caminhada até o Denver Post, onde a sua “Editora por acaso” o aguardava para uma reunião um tanto misteriosa.

Chegando ao prédio curvo do jornal, Tweak subiu até o andar ao qual fora orientado, e assim que foi admitido na sala, recebeu o sorriso animado da mulher morena e elegante que o aguardara.

— Olá, querido! Achei que não viria, afinal! — Os olhos redondos amendoados dela brilharam ao vê-lo.

Tweak deu um passo à frente apertando a mão estendida, em seguida ela apontou um sofá ao lado, onde ambos se sentaram, para o que parecia ser uma conversa informal.

— Estou feliz que veio, Sr. Tweak. — Ela começou alisando um laço que pendia sobre uma blusa vermelha social e delicada. — Tenho um trabalho especialmente para você.

Tweek sorriu muito de leve, sabendo perfeitamente que isso significava que em toda a equipe fixa de fotógrafos, nenhum aceitara o trabalho e ele era a última esperança desta editora desesperada.

— Fale-me sobre isso. — Ele falou cruzando a perna e se esforçando para não apresentar nenhum sinal de nervosismo.

Ela o observou educadamente, seus cílios balançaram quando ela piscou.

— Sabe aquelas fotos, daquele porto abandonado que você nos vendeu mês passado? — Ela tocou um brinquinho de pedra vermelha na orelha direita, os olhos avelãs de Tweek não a abandonaram. — Havia um iate escondido lá, que é uma peça chave numa investigação jornalística de lavagem de dinheiro favorecendo a exploração do pré-sal nigeriano.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando chegara ao último andar do New York Times, o secretário do Diretor sorriu amigável, permitindo o acesso de Kyle Broflovski à sala. Assim que a porta se abriu o ruivo notou que o Diretor não estava sozinho, o Editor-Chefe do setor de Kyle estava sentado em silêncio numa poltrona confortável.

Os dois homens mais velhos trocaram um olhar assim que o ruivo surgiu na porta cumprimentando, o Diretor se levantou o recebendo cordialmente, mas quando os olhos verdes esmeraldas de Kyle pousaram em seu Chefe, o homem deu um sorriso forçado, parecendo um coelho sob os faróis.

— Broflovski, meu garoto! Sente-se! — O Diretor se levantou apertando a mão direita de Kyle, em um gesto cordial.

Kyle se aproximou deslizando no tapete felpudo em direção à mesa de mogno, atrás dela o Diretor sorriu entrelaçando os dedos acima do brilho marrom-avermelhado, tão escuro que refletia o rosto redondo do homem, enquanto o Editor mantinha seus olhos castanhos colados em Kyle, afiado nas reações do ruivo.

Então, Kyle sabia que estava sendo observado atentamente pelos dois homens na sala, mas não girou os olhos nem suspirou, mantendo seu temperamento sob controle.

— Então — o ruivo começou sentando-se confortavelmente na poltrona sobressalente ao lado do seu Editor —, o que nos traz aqui, na primeira hora da manhã?

O ruivo casualmente puxou a caixinha de balas de gengibre do bolso e ofereceu em um gesto aos dois homens, ao receber a dupla recusa, o ruivo apenas atirou uma balinha à boca, permitindo que a picância doce se espalhasse pela garganta.

— Imagino que não me chamaram aqui para verem meus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda... — Ele sorriu balançando os cílios em um ato coquete.

O Editor-Chefe ergueu as sobrancelhas conforme um suave tom rosado tingia suas faces levemente, o Diretor fechou os olhos formando rugas na lateral, com uma risadinha ele encarou Kyle.

— Sempre irreverente esse menino! Isso é o seu sangue de Jersey huh?! — O Diretor respondeu suspirando, por um momento seu olhar ficou perdido, seus olhos brilharam quando os voltou para Kyle. — Adoro o povo de Jersey, na minha juventude cheguei a cortejar uma moça de Jersey... foi... uma experiência...

— Diretor?! — O Editor-Chefe chamou limpando a garganta.

— Oh! Ah, sim. Perdoem este velho afogado em melancolias... e lembrem de sempre fazer o que tiverem vontade para não serem tão melancólicos quanto eu... — Ele falou a última parte baixinho arrumando um porta-retratos para que ficasse perfeitamente alinhado com uma estátua que enfeitava a mesa escura. — Enfim, meu garoto Broflovski, o chamei aqui para dizer que você está ganhando um período extra de férias... Na Europa!!

O Editor bateu palmas e o Diretor o acompanhou, em seguida puxou uma pasta-arquivo de onde apanhou um documento, apresentando-o para Kyle, o jornalista atirou os olhos verdes julgadores para o Editor que encarava o colo.

Kyle passou a língua nos lábios e ergueu o rosto enfrentando o Diretor, o homem estava tão sorridente quanto se tivesse acabado de fazer a maior boa ação de sua vida.

— Eu não estava planejando férias agora, Sr. Diretor, em breve teremos mais pistas do caso da Petrolífera Nigeriana. — Kyle ofereceu simplesmente. — E eu quero dar continuidade ao meu trabalho, nós já temos muito material, a reportagem inicial vai ser publicada amanhã.

Mas, mesmo assim segurou a pasta em seus dedos, ele puxou o mesmo documento que o Diretor mostrara, ali estavam seus dados de funcionário do Jornal, tudo cunhado pelo Setor de Recursos Humanos, e abaixo dos dados essenciais, estava a parte que chamou a atenção do ruivo: Os valores de férias calculados com um adicional de 30% do salário, e somado a isso havia também uma “ajuda de custos extras”.

Kyle olhou novamente para o Editor, que ainda não o encarava, e voltou-se para o Diretor que sorria alegre já sentado na sua própria poltrona, assistindo as ações de Kyle como um avô orgulhoso assiste ao neto abrindo seu presente caro de Natal.

— O total é um valor exorbitante. — O jornalista apontou. — Vai muito além do que eu ganharia por um mês com horas extras. Muito acima do que eu receberia em férias normais.

— Sempre tão observador! — O Diretor aplaudiu, mas o Editor ainda agia como se tivesse uma guilhotina acima de sua cabeça. — Como sempre você é um homem muito apegado aos detalhes, meu jovem Broflovski!

— Ver todos os detalhes, _e o que há além deles_ é o meu trabalho, Sr. Diretor! — Kyle agradeceu o apontamento, frisando sua própria observação com um sorriso educado.

Ao lado dele o Editor estremeceu e o Diretor rodou a poltrona, sorrindo infantilmente, os olhos brilhantes voltaram-se para Kyle e ele continuou a falar.

— Eu e seu Editor-Chefe aqui conversamos e chegamos à conclusão que você precisa de umas férias. — Ele falou, sua voz baixando repentinamente, quando se inclinou em direção ao ruivo, que se aproximou, eles estavam bem próximos e sobre a tez escura da mesa, era como se trocassem um segredo. — Você é o meu jornalista mais importante no momento, Sr. Broflovski, e nem eu, nem o Presidente do Jornal, e muito menos seu Editor, pretendemos deixar de contar com você.

Em seguida o homem mais velho se afastou sorrindo com olhos plissados, as mãos gorduchas fizeram um gesto que abordava os dois sentados à sua frente.

— Agora se me dão licença... — Ele ergueu o telefone da base. — Preciso conversar com o pessoal da Redação de Esportes, os Giants estão indo muito bem na pré-temporada, e acho que finalmente vamos conseguir uma exclusiva com o lançador deles!

Kyle ergueu a sobrancelha para a informação sobre o time de Baseball, mas não poderia se ater a isso agora, ergueu-se e acompanhado do Editor-Chefe, saiu da sala do Diretor, ambos foram silenciosamente pelo corredor até o elevador, quando chegaram ao andar da Redação deles, Kyle virou-se cordialmente para o Editor.

— Anthony, gostaria de me acompanhar até minha sala um minuto? — A voz de Kyle era simpática e tão tranquila que o Editor pareceu aliviado por ser convidado, ele se viu acenando e, arrumando a gravata, seguiu o ruivo. — Prometo que não vai demorar nada!

Kyle voltou o rosto sorrindo amavelmente para o Editor um momento antes de abrir a porta, admitindo o Editor à frente dele, o homem que era brevemente mais baixo que o ruivo, ficou parado em meio à sala enquanto Kyle caminhava até sua mesa.

A janela logo atrás dava uma vista ampla para outros prédios, mas havia um vão entre as construções que mostrava a resplandescência branca brilhante do Bryant Park, no verão aquele era o pequeno oásis dentro do coração de Manhattan, porém no inverno, um ringue de gelo reinava reluzente. Kyle encarou a vista abrindo o colete marrom revelando uma camisa preta de gola longa protegendo sua garganta, os olhos verdes voltaram-se para o Editor, e não havia mais nem rastro do sorriso ou da amabilidade de um segundo atrás.

— QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO??? — Ele vociferou, o Editor estremeceu pela segunda vez nesta manhã, seus olhos castanhos olhando para toda a parte, menos nos verdes ardentes do jornalista a sua frente. — EU TENHO UMA BOMBA AQUI PARA LIDAR!!

— Broflovski, se acalme... é só... é só para que você não corra riscos...

— NÃO LIGO PARA OS RISCOS, EU VOU ATÉ O FUNDO!

— Mas, dessa vez tem muita coisa em jogo, umas férias serão bem-vindas depois desse trabalho estressante e...

— NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADO EM FÉRIAS NENHUMA!! MUITO MENOS NA PORRA DA EUROPA!!!

O Editor suspirou, uma vez que Kyle perdesse a paciência, ele dificilmente se acalmaria.

— Tudo bem, eu e o jornal ainda estamos prezando pela sua vida, garoto! Já vi muita coisa na minha vida e não quero que nada aconteça com você! — Ele disse crispando os lábios, apesar de seu comportamento tranquilo e arredio, o Editor-Chefe não tinha um cargo de tamanha responsabilidade à toa. — E você vai para casa AGORA, vai fazer a mala e decolar no voo indicado na passagem, dentro dessa pasta arquivo, que já foi comprada para você.

Kyle fervia, e o Editor sabia que o silêncio do ruivo era sua brecha, ele deu as costas e saiu da sala, deixando um ruivo indignado para trás.

Do lado de fora da porta, sorrateiramente um colega de Kyle se afastou da sala do ruivo e entrou no banheiro, ele espiou por baixo das portas certificando-se que estava a sós, puxou o celular, digitando um número.

— Ele está fora do caso, foi mandado para fora do país de férias. — O homem sussurrou. — Eu sabia que o Jornal não arriscaria a vida dele.

Do outro lado uma voz soou abafada.

— Muito bem, querido, mas vamos manter o olho nele, sim?! Se descobrir mais alguma coisa, ligue. — O colega de Kyle sorriu, e a voz continuou. — Você vai ter aquele apartamento se tudo der certo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O homem loiro descruzou as pernas, a posição de vez em quando era um pouco desconfortável para ele, mas não mais desconfortável do que a situação que acabara de ser envolvido.

— Sra. Martinez, deixe-me ver se entendi. — Tweek apanhou uma pasta branca elegante que a mulher lhe entregava. — O Denver Post está me contratando com exclusividade para acompanhar um jornalista em uma viagem à Europa? Para investigar um esquema de corrupção entre os governos americano e nigeriano?

A mulher acenou com a cabeça, ela observava Tweak com seus grandes olhos castanhos, a boca bem pintada abriu-se em um sorriso profissional.

— Estamos com uma investigação relacionada com as fotos que você nos forneceu, eventualmente cedemos essas fotos para o _New York Times_, e por mais que eu preferisse jogar esses caras ao deserto congelado das Rochosas, para que os leões das montanhas comessem seus corpos, prefiro ao invés disso, uma parceria em um furo de reportagem que vai parar o país nos próximos meses.

Tweak jogou um olhar para o tapete felpudo, a sala era suavemente perfumada com algum incenso, e o efeito era fatalmente relaxante, porque ele não estava exatamente surtando com a perspectiva de abrir mão de suas programadas férias a Irlanda.

— Como você viu neste documento, estamos fazendo um pagamento duplo adiantado, que será depositado na sua conta assim que tivermos um acordo. — Ela falou entregando um papel para o loiro. — Você não precisará se preocupar com nada, nem hospedagem, nem alimentação. As custas estarão todas sendo cobradas direto de uma conta aberta no hotel.

Vários alarmes soavam na cabeça de Tweek, e ele não sabia qual deles era o mais estridente, mas resolveu tentar silenciar aquele que parecia fazer mais barulho. Seus dedos tocaram o papel, e ele ergueu os olhos avelãs para a mulher a sua frente, passando a língua no piercing que ficava no lábio inferior.

— Esse jornalista que eu vou acompanhar... não foi nomeado em nenhum momento. — Tweek fez um gesto para o documento em mãos. — Só consigo pensar que é alguém encrencado.

Ideia de estar em solo estrangeiro, juntamente com alguém imprudente e cheio de inimigos fazia com que o café que Tweek tomara se revirasse no estômago.

A Editora ergueu uma sobrancelha bem delineada e fez um biquinho pensativo, Tweek continuou a observando, para que ela soubesse que ele ainda precisava de uma resposta.

— O nome ainda é sigiloso, e este jornalista está destrinchando esse esquema de lavagem de dinheiro. — Ela disse sombria. — Não queremos envolver muitas pessoas na investigação jornalística, por isso você foi chamado.

— Há muitos outros fotógrafos mais apropriados do que eu. — Tweek respondeu severamente. — Eu mesmo posso indicar dois ou três nomes.

Abandonar suas tão esperadas férias para viajar para a Inglaterra com algum jornalista encrencado, não estava nos planos de Tweek.

A Editora a frente dele suspirou.

— Quando chegar lá você vai entender que não é grande coisa. — Ela determinou. — O dinheiro que vai receber no final dessa operação é suficiente para você tirar dois meses de férias onde quiser! E isso trará seu trabalho para a visibilidade, aquela ideia de fazer uma exposição seria ainda mais bem-sucedida.

Tweek aprofundou as sobrancelhas, ele não havia dito a esta mulher sobre sua ambição de ter uma exposição, mas os jornalistas eram sempre tão bem informados que ele não poderia desmenti-la nem se quisesse.

Ela se inclinou em direção a ele, observando as características de Tweek muito de perto.

— Vamos, você não gostaria de viver um tipo de aventura, fazendo fotos para desmascarar a corrupção no país? — Ela sugeriu em tom de fofoca. — Você pode até mesmo conhecer alguém interessante, nunca se sabe.

Não era uma verdade absoluta o que a editora acabara de dizer, mas muito menos era uma mentira parcial.

— Este trabalho pode durar apenas alguns dias. — Ela falou se afastando e isso chamou a atenção de Tweek. — Esse jornalista é um monstro de tão determinado, assim que ele descobrir o que precisa fazer, não vai descansar.

Tweek ergueu os olhos encarando a mulher que estava agora de pé a sua frente, ajustando a calça social e o laço pendurando na frente de sua blusa.

— O que você quer dizer com “assim que ele descobrir o que precisa fazer”? — Tweek se ergueu. — Não me diga...

— Não posso falar mais. Você precisa aceitar. — Ela disse rigorosa. — São as suas fotos que o New York Times quer, e só não entraram em contato para não chamarem a atenção, mas é um trabalho que vai marcá-lo para sempre, uma ótima oportunidade de fazer um nome.

Tweek passou a mão pelo cabelo espesso, as pontas espetadas se ergueram novamente assim que sua mão escorregou pelo rosto.

— AH! Tá bom! — Ele decidiu. — Eu vou nessa merda!

Com um sorriso vitorioso, a Editora se virou apanhando os papéis que Tweek deveria assinar, ela entregou a ele também um envelope com euros, o orientando a usar para qualquer gasto, o valor em moeda corrente não deixaria rastro de seu nome ou estadia no país estrangeiro.

— Você vai voar para Londres, no voo que sairá no início da noite.

— O QUÊ?!

— Mais importante que isso, Sr. Tweak. — A Editora falou contundente, puxando da gaveta da sua mesa branca elegante um saquinho de veludo verde, Tweek achou que ali havia uma joia, mas o que ela ergueu na frente dos olhos dele o deixou ainda mais intrigado. — Você levará esta chave em segurança para o jornalista em questão, e ninguém jamais poderá tocar nessa chave antes dele.

— E isso é uma chave de onde?

— É a chave de um cofre, onde estarão os próximos passos que vocês seguirão nessa investigação. — Ele o observou. — O jornalista em questão vai reconhecer de onde a chave é, não se preocupe, apenas faça isso chegar a ele em segurança.

Tweek piscou puxando o ar, tomando fôlego, parece que suas férias realmente estariam adiadas.

— Tudo bem, vou tentar. — Ele apanhou a chave e empurrou-a dentro da mochila, seu polegar esfregou levemente a câmera pendurada ao lado do braço. — Ah, puta merda

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No final da manhã do dia seguinte um ruivo praticamente anônimo desembarcou em London, e em poucos minutos já estava hospedado em um hotel bastante simples num subúrbio charmoso, ele ainda estava um tanto revoltado com a ideia de ser tocado do país, e nada... NADA, tirava de sua mente que seus superiores no jornal queriam apenas tirá-lo de circulação, ele tentou esbravejar e exigir, mas foi ameaçado sutilmente pelo Diretor de ficar fora do seu próprio artigo, que, ele lembrava o tempo todo, ainda _não havia terminado_.

Kyle já tomara um demorado banho, e depois de um sono, tumultuado e não consecutivo de seis horas, estava enfurecido e andando de um lado para o outro no espaço funcional do pequeno quarto, o fato de ter duas camas ali, numa instalação previamente reservada pelo jornal não passou despercebido. O celular não tinha sinal nesse fim de mundo e o jornalista teria de sair do hotel para tentar falar com seu Editor, tinha certeza que algo o tirara de New York, teria de ficar ali, certamente escondido, por pelo menos alguns dias até poder dar um jeito de voltar a fazer contato com suas fontes. Ele estava tão perto de conseguir juntar as últimas peças do quebra-cabeça do sistema de corrupção que investigara por meses, não aceitaria que tirassem ele de repente, por pura covardia do jornal.

Uma suave batida trouxe Kyle de volta de seus pensamentos, quando ele abriu a porta, seus olhos verdes pousaram em cabelos loiros espetados e olhos avelãs enfeitados por olheiras, o homem debaixo do arco da porta era negligentemente sedutor, e apesar de sua aparência selvagem, ele parecia tão cansado quanto Kyle.

O recém-chegado engoliu e Kyle assistiu a garganta dele se movendo num ato que o ruivo assistiu cativado, a ponta rosada da língua surgiu lambendo um piercing que brilhou no lábio inferior, e havia uma inegável câmera profissional pendurada no pescoço, típico de profissionais do meio que estavam sempre prontos para uma notícia bombástica ou um furo de reportagem, mas o que deixou Kyle de boca aberta e com um frio na barriga, foi o reconhecimento que seu cérebro acabava de atingir.

— Tweek? — Ele sussurrou incrédulo. — Tweek Tweak?

Qual era a possibilidade de encontrar o colega da infância e adolescência, em um hotel três estrelas no subúrbio de London?


	2. Um Segredo a Desvendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo nossos protagonistas vão se reencontrar, como já ficou implícito no capítulo anterior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra escrever essa fic, e especialmente esse capítulo, escutei ["Sinceramente - Cachorro Grande"](https://youtu.be/JnLr76wJ4ss), essa é uma das minhas bandas favoritas em PT-BR!
> 
> Intertextualização de outras fics sempre há!  
E perdoem o título do cap tão "Noraholic" kkkk
> 
> Sem mais enrolações,  
BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 2 - Um Segredo a Desvendar

_Com 17 anos completos, Tweek tentava não pensava muito no interesse crescente que tinha por Kyle, o ruivo era extremamente inteligente, e ficava cada dia mais atraente, mas uma beleza totalmente diferente de seu namorado Craig._

_Então, quando Kyle atirou-se nele, Tweek mesmo atônito não questionou a motivação do ruivo, embora em sua visão periférica ele tenha compreendido, e aproveitou, acima de qualquer pensamento racional._

_O loiro sentiu o calor se sobrepor à sensação de confusão, e de repente para coroar sua surpresa, se viu correspondendo ao beijo, não era nada demais, ele pensou, apenas um gesto de atenção..._

_Mas não era o momento certo para demonstrar-se tão gentil, quando a realidade se chocou contra eles..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Olhos verdes esmeraldas emoldurados por óculos com aro de tartaruga o observaram totalmente em choque, se fosse muito sincero, Tweek precisou procurar com atenção nesse rosto charmoso, quase estranho que o encarava, e um momento depois de observar com atenção, imagens inundaram a mente do fotógrafo como uma apresentação de slides que ele fazia para seus clientes: Um garoto ruivo que lhe era tão familiar quando criança; o garoto que sempre tinha uma palavra de apoio, tanto quanto uma crítica; o garoto que era gentil e ao mesmo tempo explosivo; o garoto que tentava fazer o que era certo mesmo na cidade fodida que eles cresceram.

O garoto que corajosamente esmagou seus lábios contra os dele há mais de dez anos.

Os cabelos brilhantes em cachos displicentes, as sardas enfeitando um rosto cativante, o nariz chamativo também enxovalhado de pontos acobreados era diferente de tudo aquilo que Tweek costumava ver e fotografar, e ao mesmo tempo adorável de uma forma casual. E contrastando com essa aparência tão encantadora, havia a postura friamente educada, mas ainda interessada enquanto os olhos esmeraldinos esquadrinhavam Tweek como se catalogasse cada detalhe que pudesse alcançar.

Tudo isso de repente era tão familiar e absurdamente reconhecível quando os cílios acobreados piscaram rapidamente como se não pudesse perdê-lo de vista, também recolhendo todas as informações do recém-chegado, ainda arquivando-as.

O abalo de Tweek provavelmente estava estampado em todo seu semblante, porque jamais esperaria se deparar com um colega de escola do outro lado do Oceano Atlântico. Em sua viagem nem ao menos cogitara nomes de jornalistas que poderia encontrar, mas se tivesse feito isso, o nome de Kyle não chegaria até ele, porque a última vez que Tweek tivera notícias de Kyle fora há cerca de dez anos, quando Tweek ainda era um calouro na Stanford University, e ainda achava que Administração era o que queria fazer para a vida, e neste ponto, o que ele sabia era que Kyle havia entrado para a New York University.

_O que colocava uma pedra nos pensamentos que o loiro — inevitavelmente — tivera sobre o beijo trocado quando ainda estavam naquela festa de Ano Novo._

Foi um momento de distração observando, reconhecendo a aparência do menino ruivo, que era bom nos esportes e melhor ainda nos aspectos acadêmicos, mas muito além disso, capturando as mudanças, pois o que Tweek via agora era um homem todo crescido, mais alto do que ele, embora Tweek não se envergonhasse de sua altura, o ruivo também parecia ter ombros razoavelmente largos, muito bem escondidos embaixo de uma camisa de flanela xadrez chumbo, o peito era amplo e Tweek sabia que era agradável ao toque assim que olhou, a roupa escura realçava ainda mais o tom ardente dos cachos que caíam na frente dos olhos, enfeitando o aro de tartaruga que davam esse ar esmagadoramente tentador e sofisticado de perspicácia.

— Tweek? — A voz era mais grave do que Tweek lembrava, um profundo e sexy tom contido de surpresa. — Tweek Tweak?

— Kyle... — O nome e a personalidade desta pessoa eram tão conhecidos pelo fotógrafo quanto cada abeto em sua cidade natal, e ao mesmo tempo tão novo e sedutor quanto um amanhecer ensolarado.

Um brilho verde apareceu entre os cachos vermelhos quando o ruivo olhou por trás do ombro de Tweek, conferindo se havia mais alguém, e o loiro finalmente se moveu quando os dedos de Kyle fecharam no seu pulso ao redor da pulseira de couro, o puxando para dentro do quarto escuro e elegante, apesar da qualidade duvidosa do hotel.

— O que você faz aqui? — O jornalista disse passando a mão nos cachos ruivos, e Tweek não pôde ignorar um relógio bonito numa pulseira preta sofisticada. — Como você me achou?

Kyle estava parado na frente dele, os olhos questionadores pareciam lançar um desafio, mas sem a intimidação que Tweek esperaria, ele atirou um olhar pelo quarto procurando algo que pudesse lhe ajudar a organizar seus pensamentos.

— Eu... fui contratado para trabalhar com você, cara. — O loiro falou focando seus olhos em uma pasta marrom em cima de uma das camas. — Sou fotógrafo _freelancer_ contratado pelo Denver Post.

Kyle arregalou os olhos com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ele deu um passo para trás, se afastando sem dar as costas para Tweek, que ainda estava ali parado, o loiro trocou o peso do pé e largou no chão a mala de mão com suas máquinas de fotografia, lentes e outras ferramentas de trabalho.

— Isso não faz nenhum sentido fodido. — Kyle respondeu com voz cortante, apertando os olhos, olhando de Tweek para sua bagagem tão suspeita, e o loiro percebeu que o brilho verde que ele vira antes entre os cachos vermelhos era um pequeno brinco na orelha esquerda do ruivo. — Vim aqui de férias! Não que quisesse, e não que eu realmente creia nisso!

Ele atirou um olhar irritado para Tweek como se o loiro fosse o culpado por algo, então, enquanto o jornalista apertava a mão em punho e a apoiava no queixo em uma pose clássica de reflexão, o fotógrafo abriu a mochila e puxou um envelope pardo.

— Olha — ele esticou para Kyle —, aqui neste envelope tem as respostas.

Kyle apenas observou o envelope, ainda parecia tão cético e irritado que Tweek mesmo caminhou até uma mesinha e sacudiu o conteúdo, com um tilintar uma chave caiu do envelope e bateu na superfície da mesa.

No olhar de Kyle, Tweek poderia dizer que o jornalista reconhecia a chave, mas o ruivo não se moveu para apanhá-la, mesmo que o fotógrafo pudesse dizer que havia interesse.

— Não. — Kyle respondeu sem se aproximar, Tweek suspirou. — Eu não tenho nada a ver com o Denver Post, cara.

— Kyle, você reconhece essa chave, não? Você precisa ir nesse banco, lá vamos achar os próximos passos.

— Próximos passos do quê? — O ruivo devolveu suspeito. — Você não pode aparecer aqui do nada e me dizer o que fazer, Tweek. Com todo o respeito, mas não nos vemos em pessoa há anos. Eu mal sei sobre o que você faz. Sem ofensa.

Tweek arrepiou os cabelos, os picos loiros voltaram a ficar espetados assim que seus dedos deixaram a cabeça e escorregaram pelo rosto em um sinal de cansaço, em seguida ele deu um passo à frente encarando o ruivo, tão próximo que podia sentir o cheiro da colônia picante que Kyle certamente usara mais cedo.

— Também estou tão surpreso quanto você, Kyle. — Os olhos esmeralda ainda cintilavam perigosamente, observando os avelãs de forma detida. — Quando fui contratado, não me deram o nome do jornalista, não me disseram merda alguma que prestasse, apenas não queriam mais gente envolvida.

O ruivo não se afastou, mas algo no olhar dele deu a entender que estava terminando de fazer todo o tipo de teoria em sua mente, raciocinando, compondo cenários.

— Menos pessoas envolvidas significa menos testemunhas. — Kyle deu um passo para trás, se afastando, pensativo. — Que porra está acontecendo...?

— Você pode confiar em mim. — Tweek segurou o antebraço do ruivo antes que ele se afastasse demais, e pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele quarto, ele sentiu o jornalista relaxar. — Fui contratado pelo Denver Post, para acompanhar uma reportagem investigativa, existe uma parceria entre os dois jornais, e eu já tinha colaborado com algum material.

Kyle se virou inteiro para Tweek, havia um misto de incredulidade e total espanto nos olhos dele.

— Algum _o quê_? Você colaborou com o quê? A última vez que fiquei sabendo você era fotógrafo artístico. — Apesar da maior muralha, que era a desconfiança, estar ruindo, Kyle ainda parecia cético, e Tweek tentou não se ofender pelo outro não saber de suas atividades profissionais. — Isso é o que eu mal sei sobre você nos dias de hoje, cara.

O ruivo se afastou meio passo, e o loiro percebeu que também não era o mais atualizado sobre a vida daqueles que compartilharam uma infância com ele, fora Craig, Tweek ainda estava em contato com Clyde e eventualmente Token, no entanto, a última vez que a velha gang se reunira em carne e osso fora no show de estreia da turnê de Jimmy no _Comedy Works Downtown_ em Denver, há quatro anos, mesmo que ele ainda tenha visto Craig seis meses atrás.

— Fiz umas fotos do iate do filho do Senador. — O loiro falou, e isso atraiu toda a atenção de Kyle, que lutou para esconder o quanto estava interessado no que ele tinha para dizer. — Foi muito por acaso, eu estava apenas tirando fotos aleatórias de um porto vazio na Califórnia, então achei esse iate específico destoava dos outros... Um super iate entre barquinhos? Um pouco intrigante, não? Levei as fotos para o Denver Post como encomenda para uma reportagem sobre a situação de abandono de alguns portos pelo país, achei que o iate elegante fazia um bom contraponto na imagem com o descaso dos portos.

O loiro contou enrugando a testa, naquele dia ele mesmo não sabia nada sobre o assunto, tampouco sobre a investigação de Kyle.

— Então o jornal fez contato comigo dias depois, pedindo que eu assinasse um termo cedendo as imagens para o _New York Times_, na hora não pensei em nada, só no depósito bancário que poderia me dar oportunidades. — Ele contou tomando fôlego, Kyle o observava, a indiferença educada de antes agora transformara-se em absoluto interesse. — Depois disso, ontem pela manhã, meu contato dentro do _Denver Post_ me chamou. No início não me foi dito que tipo de trabalho eu faria, apenas que acompanharia um jornalista, mas assim que aceitei, parte da história foi sendo atirada na minha cara. E aqui estou.

A informação caiu em Kyle como uma bomba, ele processou rapidamente e abriu a boca para falar algo, logo, não sabendo o que dizer, simplesmente apanhou o rosto de Tweek nas mãos.

— Você... como...? — O ruivo parecia absolutamente atônito com a notícia, ele largou o rosto de Tweek e se afastou, sentando em uma das camas, ao lado da pasta marrom. — Eu... nunca vi as fotos... o paradeiro do iate é a peça que falta pra reportagem estourar... cheguei a ligar para alguns contatos em portos, procurei nomes em revistas... então... espera, tem mais gente investigando isso além de mim...?

Tweek o seguiu, pegando sua mochila e soltando na cama vazia, ele sentou em frente ao ruivo.

— Não sei, mas o meu contato no _Denver Post_ falou que os próximos passos estão nessa chave.

Kyle tomou a chave em mãos como se nunca tivesse renegado ela, e apanhou um casaco, pelo menos não nevava em London, nem mesmo em pleno janeiro.

Tweek observou a cama convidativa, ele não dormira nada no voo de horas, apenas alguns cochilos, seu corpo sentia o reflexo da viagem, a uma curta distância dele, Kyle se movia pelo quarto calçando sapatos e puxando um sobretudo escuro sobre os ombros.

Os olhos esmeraldas focaram nele enquanto os dedos elegantes corriam desamassando as dobras do casaco longo.

— Certo, tenho um esquema de corrupção pra estourar na mídia, você está dentro, Tweek. — O ruivo parou um segundo na frente de um espelho arrumando um cacho rebelde que caía na sua testa, empurrou os óculos dentro de um bolso interno do casaco, e atirou um olhar para o loiro que ainda o observava atentamente. — Pegue o que você precisa, nós vamos nesse cofre.

— Você mudou de opinião rápido, hein.

Tweek falou, mas apanhou o que precisava e correu atrás do ruivo, não antes de lançar um olhar saudoso para a cama.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As ruas de London eram frias e o céu cinzento, era diferente e ao mesmo tempo não tão estranho, para Kyle que já viajara tantas outras vezes, era quase como quando se vai na casa de um amigo distante. Ele dobrou ruas, comprou um guia da cidade em uma banca e caminhou duas ou três quadras antes de pegar um táxi.

— Você sabe onde é, certo? Disseram que você reconheceria a chave. — Tweek perguntou entrando no táxi e se sentando ao lado do ruivo, suas coxas tocaram, mas ambos fingiram ignorar. — Jesus! Eu mal consigo saber para que lado estamos indo com essa mão invertida dos carros e do trânsito!

O taxista os observou pelo espelho retrovisor com olhos julgadores, Kyle lhe falou o endereço e o veículo deu a partida.

— Não se preocupe, já estive lá ano passado. — O ruivo respondeu simplesmente.

Tweek ajustou a câmera e ficou observando através da janela, era como um vício olhar tudo sob o focal da sua lente, ele sentiu um calor ao seu lado e viu Kyle esfregar as coxas uma na outra, quando os olhos de Tweek se voltaram para o jornalista, Kyle o estava observando atentamente.

— O quê? — Tweek falou soltando a câmera que imediatamente ficou pendurada em seu pescoço, Kyle tinha um leve sorriso surgindo em seus lábios rosados. — O que é, cara? Que porra é esse olhar estranho?

Kyle abafou um riso mordendo os lábios, ele desviou os olhos para a paisagem inglesa opaca, então voltou-se olhando apenas para a perna de Tweek, seu olhar subindo pela lateral do corpo do loiro e chegando aos olhos avelãs, contornados de olheiras.

— Você cresceu, e acabei de perceber que não sei basicamente nada sobre você. — O ruivo falou, e Tweek arqueou uma sobrancelha. — É um homem completo agora.

— Eu sempre fui completo, cara, não fala merda. — Tweek girou os olhos, mas passado o choque de encontrar um colega de infância, de repente a nostalgia o tomou, ele tocou de leve a câmera com o polegar. — Você cresceu mais do que eu, apesar de eu ser mais velho!

Kyle riu, e quando eles se olharam novamente, podiam ver as crianças de South Park através dos olhos dos adultos que eles se tornaram.

— O tempo fez muito bem a você, Tweek. — O ruivo olhou de lado, desviando imediatamente para a janela. — Seu namorado é um cara de sorte.

Tweek levantou as duas sobrancelhas, e Kyle segurou seu olhar questionador por alguns segundos, então passando os dedos nos cachos ruivos virou-se para a janela.

Era uma pouco surpreendente que Kyle tivesse se sentido atraído por Tweek assim que o vira novamente, claro que o ruivo sentira vários tipos de interesse pelo loiro ao longo da vida: Recreativo, intelectual, platônico e até mesmo físico em algum ponto no final da adolescência, quando _impetuosamente o beijara_...

Claro, aquele beijo não significara nada quando ele se atirou na primeira pessoa ao seu lado para fugir de algo que ele nem lembrava mais... o fato era que o beijo começara sem intenção alguma, mas quando Tweek suspirara e sorrira rente aos seus lábios, _Kyle inadvertidamente cobiçou o que não poderia ter..._ e a realidade os assaltou...

Depois do ocorrido, Kyle jamais fizera algo a respeito do beijo ou do que sentira, estivera ocupado em um relacionamento, assim como Tweek, e o ruivo vivia dizendo a si mesmo: Era apenas um interesse, uma curiosidade que nascia e morria dentro dele, sendo calado pela realidade que viviam numa cidade pequena onde todos se conheciam, e num momento da vida onde se é jovem e burro demais para perder oportunidades.

Todavia, agora, adultos e tão longe da vida na cidade das montanhas, a mesma atração surgiu tão intrigantemente curiosa, que Kyle sentiu-se instigado a explorá-la.

Ainda virado para sua janela, Kyle vira por cima do ombro quando Tweek parara de mirar a câmera para o lado de fora do táxi e o encarava, os lábios rosados ressecados foram umedecidos com um brilho de saliva quando a língua dele escorregou sobre o piercing prateado, a máquina de fotografia escorregou de seus dedos e ele se inclinou na direção de Kyle, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, parecendo agora mais surpreso do que quando vira o ruivo na porta do quarto do hotel.

_“Será que Tweek pensara naquele beijo?”_ Kyle imaginava que não, porque o beijo fora algo errado...

— E o tempo não mudou a sua sinceridade, Kyle! — O loiro sorriu, observando as pontas das orelhas tingidas do ruivo. — Você continua direto, franco e selvagem!

Kyle sentiu seu rosto aquecer, era uma maldição ser ruivo, porque sua pele sempre entregava como ele se sentia, assim, ergueu a mão cobrindo a boca em um gesto pensativo quando abandonou totalmente a janela e voltou-se para Tweek.

— Eu sou um jornalista. Sou feito de selvageria e franqueza. — O ruivo piscou os olhos devagar, um sorriso preguiçoso. — Mas, não é como se eu estivesse flertando... seu namorado pode não aprovar...

_Kyle não queria dar outro passo em falso..._

Tweek quase sentiu o calor do olhar do ruivo, e quando abriu a boca para falar a voz do motorista anunciou o final da corrida deles. Kyle ergueu uma nota de euro para o motorista, e dispensando o troco, simplesmente deu as costas e saiu pela porta traseira do automóvel, Tweek o seguiu, eles andaram mais meia quadra e dobraram a rua, aparentemente Kyle tinha uma estranha mania de andar em ziguezagues.

— É aqui. — Kyle disse encarando uma porta de madeira alta em um prédio antigo, ele olhou para todos os lados antes de entrar pela porta aberta por um guarda sem expressão, Tweek puxou a câmera pois a imagem do prédio imponente era um gatilho para a sua imaginação. — Venha.

Kyle o puxou pelo antebraço, e o calafrio que se espalhou do ponto de contato até o pescoço de Tweek só foi calado porque o guarda parado na frente de uma porta de madeira maciça os encarou, e mesmo sem mover um músculo da face, Tweek sabia que o homem solenemente uniformizado estava contrariado com o loiro portando uma câmera fotográfica.

— Você vai ter que deixar ela no guarda-volumes. — Kyle falou enquanto eles cruzavam o átrio, o ruivo apontou uma placa onde o sinal universal de uma câmera fotográfica riscada ao meio proibia a captura de imagens.

— Eu não me separo da minha máquina de forma alguma. — Tweek respondeu inflexível, e só agora os dois perceberam que Kyle ainda segurava o antebraço dele.

Kyle afastou a mão, passando-a nos cabelos ruivos, tão perto que estavam que ele podia ver as sutis sardas na ponta do nariz de Tweek.

— Nesse caso, me espere aqui. — O jornalista respondeu contundente, ele não deu tempo de Tweek responder e se dirigiu para a porta onde entregou a chave que trouxera para um recepcionista, ao mesmo tempo que dois seguranças deslizaram um detector de metal ao longo do corpo dele, como faziam no aeroporto.

O ruivo foi liberado assim que confirmaram que ele não portava nada, ele ainda olhou para Tweek que ficara parado no centro do átrio, o loiro contemplou a ideia de sentar em um sofá macio, mas preferiu se afastar e observar os detalhes do prédio, mesmo que sua mão toda hora corresse para a máquina, capturar cenas já era uma segunda essência do loiro.

Kyle deixou Tweek para trás, não sentia nenhum perigo iminente, mas se ele demorasse para sair, Tweek saberia o que fazer, se ainda fosse tão bom sendo paranoico como quando eram mais jovens. Kyle cruzou um grande salão onde seus passos ecoaram pelas paredes, uma mulher elegante o recebeu, e ele entregou a ela a chave, rapidamente o ruivo foi revistado, e em seguida um segurança e um acompanhante providenciaram que Kyle chegasse até o cofre, descendo por um elevador, e cruzando um longo corredor, até chegar em uma sala lacrada com um código leitor de retina, a acompanhante permitiu acesso, e Kyle adentrou no espaço.

Então, o jornalista puxou os óculos do bolso interno e os acomodou sobre o nariz, se deparando com uma parede forrada de pequenas portinhas numeradas e chaveadas, a dele ficava bem na ponta, o segurança que o acompanhara, assim como a funcionária, deram privacidade para ele se aproximar de seu cofre, girar a chave e abrir a porta.

Uma pequena caixinha estava ali dentro, e dentro dessa caixinha, um pendrive.

Kyle apanhou a caixinha, empurrou no outro bolso interno do casaco marrom e se afastou, deixando a chave para trás, dando as costas para os dois funcionários que o aguardavam. Ele fez todo o caminho de volta sem olhar para trás, sendo seguido a passos ligeiros pelos dois funcionários do banco, sua cabeça a mil pensando em diversas possibilidades para este pendrive, e por mais que tivesse demorado uns bons dez minutos, era como se não tivesse levado tempo nenhum, pois Tweek estava parado a apenas dois metros de onde Kyle o deixara, virado de lado para o ruivo, a mão inquieta em torno da máquina de fotografia como se fosse um amuleto de sorte.

Talvez o loiro finalmente tivesse encontrado algo que o acalmasse, e por mais surpreso que Kyle tenha ficado em receber o loiro como seu parceiro para a reportagem que faria, agora o jornalista estava quase tão à vontade quanto possível.

Ele se aproximou e Tweek voltou o corpo para si, como se o sentisse, eles se encararam de longe e o ruivo identificou o olhar meticuloso de Tweek, o mesmo de quando eram crianças e adolescentes, o analisando, vendo se não faltava nada, pesquisando no rosto do ruivo se havia algo fora do padrão.

E esta análise era tão característica que o ruivo reconheceu automaticamente como algo muito próprio de Tweek, Kyle jamais imaginou que reconheceria um colega da infância tão imediatamente, claro, Tweek tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros espetados, as olheiras que jamais o abandonaram e os olhos avelãs inquietos, mas ele não era mais o pequeno garoto agitado de South Park, e essa foi a percepção que mais chocou o jornalista, o loiro que sempre se interessava pelo que era tranquilo, pelo que o acalmasse... Kyle sempre vira Tweek como alguém além do seu limite, e agora...

— E então? — Tweek chegou até Kyle, o loiro ainda o observava. — O que tinha lá?

Kyle conferiu seu entorno, e não havia ninguém por ali, ele segurou no cotovelo de Tweek o liderando em direção a saída.

— Conversamos no hotel.

Tweek seguiu Kyle para fora do banco, e o loiro soprou um riso abafado, o ruivo olhou para ele, com um olhar questionador.

— Eu posso interpretar isso de outra forma.

As maçãs do rosto de Tweek coraram e poderia ser um efeito do vento cortante que os atingiu, quando o fotógrafo se afastou um pouco puxando a máquina do pescoço, já estava um pouco escuro, mesmo que fosse perto das cinco da tarde, e olhando de lado para Tweek, que ajustava a máquina para registrar as manchas suavemente rosadas tingindo o céu cinzento, Kyle notou que os cabelos espetados balançavam com o vento que também trazia flocos de neve, pequenos pontilhados que se espalhavam pelo casaco do ruivo, o fotógrafo apontou a câmera para o jornalista.

— Eu só dou a notícia, as pessoas a interpretam como querem. — Kyle falou sentindo as orelhas aquecerem, algo bastante incomum.

— Selvagem, cara. — Tweek sorriu torto e pressionou o botão. — Pensei que você queria desvendar um segredo.

O fotógrafo mordia os lábios ao capturar em sua máquina o sorriso do jornalista, assim como um olhar de arrogância casual, e o ruivo sentiu-se anormalmente desajeitado, mas pela primeira vez em meses, também sentiu que ainda sabia flertar.

— Como sempre, você não resiste a minha impulsividade. — Kyle se afastou, liderando enquanto Tweek apontava a máquina para uma fileira de árvores enfeitadas com luzes de _led_, longe de poder ouvir o ruivo dizer: — E tem mais de um segredo que eu quero desvendar.

Eles caminhavam pelo Hyde Park, e Tweek sabia que aquele caminho não tinha nada a ver com o caminho que eles vieram.

— A diferença é que agora eu tenho 29 anos, não sou mais um adolescente complicado. — A voz melódica de Tweek ecoou acima do vento gelado que sussurrava entre as árvores.

Kyle sorriu, mas desviou os olhos para a estradinha nevada do Hyde Park, quem sabe, o momento certo tivesse chegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixem um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	3. Se for para morrer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma perseguição em London termina de uma forma surpreendente...

## Capítulo 3 - Se for para morrer...

_O ar de repente desapareceu do pulmão de Tweek, a sensação de calor e aconchego se transformou em apreensão e culpa quando ouviu a voz fria muitos tons acima do normal. _

_— O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO, CUSÃO MALDITO??_

_Então ali estava o que Tweek temera, Craig Tucker, alto e furioso._

_— Esquece, Craig, não foi nada._

_O loiro tentou não se culpar por coisas tolas, fora apenas um beijo sem significado, ele não podia lidar com Kyle e Craig, ambos o encarando, cada um com um sentimento diferente._

_— Cara... — Kyle sussurrou alisando as costelas que Craig acabara de acertar com uma cabeçada._

_O loiro atirou um olhar para Craig, que ao seu lado erguia o punho, o moreno era sempre apático, e só reagia assim quando realmente se sentia ameaçado._

_Tweek segurou a mão do namorado, querendo não pensar que Kyle estava arrependido, foi só um beijo... mas o problema agora era controlar a explosão de Craig, que não estava dando atenção, ele ergueu a outra mão._

_— Craig, deixa pra lá, Kyle nem me enxergou._

_Kyle abaixou a cabeça, ele não lutou de volta, sentindo que merecia o soco que Craig iria desferir, o que ele estava pensando, puxando Tweek para seus lábios tão de repente?_

_Tweek tentou não achar ruim quando Stan surgiu do nada através da multidão, resgatando Kyle como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, reivindicando o ruivo para si, o loiro não queria ter sentido o peito queimar quando Kyle olhou aliviado para Stan, o moreno o puxou do chão abraçando-o._

_Tweek desviou os olhos da cena, Craig falou alguma coisa pra Stan, mas Tweek balançou a cabeça livrando-se dos pensamentos bagunçados, Kyle saiu dos braços de Stan e encarou o loiro, desesperado._

_— Desculpa, Tweek, eu... não vi que era você..._

_Tweek sorriu e abraçou Kyle, queria pedir que o ruivo não se desculpasse._

_— Eu sei, foi engraçado, mas esquece isso. — Os olhos avelãs de Tweek brilharam porque ele talvez esqueceria. — Vá com Stan e faça uma compressa, suas costelas podem ficar roxas._

_Kyle fechou os olhos dentro do abraço, queria tanto ir com Stan, mas agora, olhando para Tweek, queria não ter descoberto como era beijá-lo, então desviou o olhar para o melhor amigo, e o moreno o puxou pela porta._

_Tweek entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Craig, observando os olhos cinzentos tempestuosos do namorado._

_— Cara, foi só um beijo, Jesus!_

_Craig sacudiu a mão soltando-o, e saiu em um rompante, porque ambos sabiam que talvez não fosse só isso..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

London não era exatamente uma New York, a cidade era tranquila, quase lúgubre, e em nada lembrava a vida frenética de Kyle, quando chegaram no hotel, ele correu para o notebook, largou um café já quase frio na mesinha e acomodou os óculos acima do nariz, em seguida abriu o pendrive recém-adquirido.

Tweek jogou a bolsa na cama e tirou os calçados, espalhando-os no pouco espaço entre as camas, enquanto Kyle ainda estava vasculhando o pendrive em busca de qualquer ameaça digital, o loiro acomodou a máquina em cima da mesa ao lado do notebook do ruivo e tirou o casaco.

— Então? — Tweek questionou puxando uma cadeira, o quarto era devidamente apertado, assim ele estava colado no braço esquerdo de Kyle. — O que tem nisso?

— Ainda estou _scaneando_ em busca de vírus espiões e qualquer outro malware. — Kyle respondeu simplesmente atirando uma bala de gengibre na boca, ele ofereceu para Tweek, mas o loiro negou. — Aparentemente são arquivos de texto, mapas...

O ruivo já estava sentindo o corpo esfriar depois da caminhada, o frio lá fora não era nada comparado com o que ele estava acostumado, mas Kyle sempre fora muito sensível às baixas temperaturas.

Com o cenho franzido, ele clicou no arquivo e na tela apareceram instruções sobre o que fazer a partir do momento que “a equipe estiver completa”. O jornalista olhou de lado para o fotógrafo que estava logo atrás dele, os olhos avelãs presos na tela, o calor do loiro exalando agora que ele havia se livrado de todos os casacos pesados e vestia apenas uma blusa de algodão branca.

O ruivo leu no arquivo informações sobre como proceder, desde uma conta aberta no hotel, até passos simples, como adquirir celulares descartáveis.

— Você tem euro em espécie para usarmos aqui? — Kyle comentou. — Deveria ter me dito assim que chegou.

O loiro ergueu as mãos em frente ao corpo.

— Não costumo fazer essa merda investigativa. — Tweek disse, parecendo entediado. — E estava um pouco chocado demais por ter acabado de descobrir que o garotinho ruivo de South Park se tornou um jornalista gostosão.

Kyle desviou o rosto que assumia um tom rosado, no arquivo continha um endereço, números de telefones para contato e mais algumas instruções, e em uma pasta à parte, imagens e mapas. O jornalista leu atentamente, tentando ligar os nomes e o endereço que haviam ali à alguma informação que ele já descobrira em sua coleta prévia.

Ele abriu uma pasta de arquivos do seu próprio computador, assim que digitou uma senha várias outras pastas surgiram, nenhuma tinha um nome normal e Tweek jamais poderia entender a lógica que Kyle usava para nomear, mas conforme o ruivo abria uma e outra, documentos surgiram magicamente, o fotógrafo lia por cima do ombro do jornalista, a pré-visualização mostrava arquivos com nomes e endereços, arquivos com textos, arquivos de imagens, programas.

Tweek estava distraído lendo um texto que Kyle abrira na tela, e muito provavelmente era um rascunho da introdução ao artigo que seria publicado, Kyle parecia concentrado buscando algo no final do arquivo quando virou de frente para Tweek.

— Sabe, ninguém ficou tão surpreso quanto eu. — Ele declarou diretamente, e Tweek voltou a olhar para o texto, pensando que o jornalista se referia àquilo, mas os olhos verdes ainda estavam no loiro. — E fico invejoso e feliz pelo seu namorado.

Tweek inclinou as sobrancelhas percebendo que o ruivo falava de algo totalmente avesso ao texto na tela, riu sentindo as faces aquecerem e parecia um jogo sobre qual deles deixava o outro mais corado. O loiro ergueu a mão em direção a Kyle, a pele do ruivo arrepiou quando o loiro tocou sua nuca.

— Você continua dizendo isso, mas não tenho um namorado, cara. — A proximidade era tanta que Tweek sentiu o cheiro doce e picante do ruivo quando se inclinou na frente dele, alcançando o copo de isopor e tomando o resto do café agora realmente frio, Kyle o observava com olhos afiados, ambos sentiram a face aquecer. — Esse negócio de euro em espécie para gastos quer dizer que não posso comprar nem um café com meu próprio dinheiro? Só posso ficar acordado se tomar uns cinco litros, só não vai ser legal misturar isso com o meu ansiolítico.

O loiro se ergueu e afastou a cadeira, em dois passos estava do outro lado do quarto minúsculo, de costas para Kyle, Tweek puxou a blusa branca, permitindo que o ruivo observasse as costas nuas e sardentas dele.

— Sim, é algo sobre não deixar rastros. — Kyle engoliu correndo os olhos dos ombros para o traseiro do loiro. — Nós temos provavelmente uma inteligência clandestina a mando de um senador espertinho nos seguindo, mas você pode tomar um banho se quiser, assim que terminar aqui vou descer e pegar algo para comermos, depois podemos encerrar o dia.

Kyle apontou para o notebook ainda observando o loiro virar-se de frente para ele, muito perto atirando as meias no chão, a blusa branca de algodão agora jogada no tapete também.

— Vou fazer isso, tem uma coisa que ainda preciso ver antes de dormir. — Tweek disse acenando com a cabeça, ele tentou empurrar para o fundo da mente a informação sobre alguém os perseguindo.

Kyle pôde ver uma corrente prateada enfeitando o pescoço pálido, e quando o loiro levou os dedos ao botão da calça jeans a abrindo, Kyle percebeu que não havia nenhuma cueca.

— Certo, eu vou... terminar. — Kyle respondeu suavemente, dando as costas para Tweek que puxou um nécessaire da sua mala e se afastava totalmente nu em direção ao banheiro, todas as roupas dele estavam espalhadas no chão. — Por Abraão... isso vai ser uma bagunça quente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Tweek saíra do banho já barbeado, com uma toalha nos cabelos, e outra nos quadris, uma pontada de decepção atravessou seu peito ao perceber o quarto vazio, ele colocou um short de pijama e uma camiseta de manga comprida.

Ligou o carregador do notebook que puxara da mochila, se acomodou abrindo um _app_ de stream, e colocou para rodar o episódio novo do remake de um _Sci-fi_ que ele vinha acompanhando, inicialmente apenas pelo nome de um dos roteiristas, mas agora a história realmente crescera para ele.

O episódio já estava no ápice quando o telefone do quarto tocou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas Tweek ergueu o aparelho da base.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu ainda encarando a cena que rolava na tela do notebook onde dois adolescentes conversavam em um estacionamento.

— _Nosso quarto está sendo observado_. — A voz inconfundível de Kyle se ergueu do outro lado da linha, Tweek atirou um olhar para a janela, seu corpo se moveu sozinho um segundo antes de Kyle voltar a falar. — _Não vá na janela, eu atraí eles para o outro lado do parque_.

— Mas que merda, cara... Quem... Como descobriram? — Tweek olhava para todos os lados do quarto, como se alguém pudesse pular a qualquer momento. — O que vamos fazer agora? 

— _Não sei como, suspeito quem, mas o fato é que descobriram e não sei o que podem fazer_.

— Mas que merda, Kyle!

— _Tweek, pegue o necessário para você, minha pasta marrom, meu notebook e deixe o pendrive em uma gaveta, saia pela área dos funcionários_. — Kyle instruiu, da forma que a voz dele estava limpa, Tweek só podia imaginar que ele estava em algum lugar fechado. — _Encontre comigo duas quadras à esquina da rua detrás, cubra o rosto_.

— Porra, cara.

— _Venha em menos de 10 minutos._

A linha morreu do outro lado e Tweek rangeu os dentes, ele recolheu o que Kyle mandou, se vestiu, colocou a mochila nas costas e cobriu tudo com um enorme casaco preto, com uma risada seca ele trancou a porta do quarto, como se tivesse apenas saindo para uma caminhada muito bem agasalhado.

Quando o loiro atravessou os corredores do hotel, não havia nada suspeito, sem pessoas, sem portas abertas. Ele foi o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, ao chegar na área dos funcionários, atirou um olhar preocupado por cima dos ombros, e escapuliu pela porta quase aliviado, sem ninguém dar atenção a ele.

No entanto, sem Tweek notar, alguém espiou por trás de uma coluna e uma voz sussurrou em um celular:

— _Pode subir, ele está indo em direção ao Memorial da Princesa Diana._

A caminhada durou três minutos, talvez mais, e Tweek sentiu o coração quase parar quando viu um vulto se erguendo na lateral de uma árvore onde estivera camuflado.

— Você demorou.

O loiro mal reconheceu Kyle, o brinco na orelha esquerda brilhou capturando a luz de um poste, o ruivo não falou nada, e apenas com um aceno de cabeça aliviado, Tweek o seguiu através da calçada úmida.

Tweek quase corria através da noite escura, Kyle dava voltas e atravessava ruas, e em um momento ele simplesmente atirou um olhar por cima do ombro e sussurrou.

— Corre. Agora!

E disparou atravessando o Hyde Park, o local estava mais bonito do que horas antes quando ambos andaram ali, um tempo que parecia ter ocorrido no século passado, as luzes de _led_ enfeitavam algumas árvores e havia luminárias antigas lançando um jogo de luzes e sombras no caminho que eles faziam, mas o fotógrafo não podia admirar isso, pois agora ouvia claramente passos apressados os seguindo.

— Mas que porra, mas que porra!!! — O loiro resmungou.

Kyle desacelerou apanhando a mão dele, puxando o loiro para uma parte absolutamente escura do parque.

Com o coração batendo forte contra as costelas e a mão de Kyle rente a sua, Tweek correu o mais rápido que pôde, eles atravessaram o parque saindo em outro lugar que parecia outro universo, ainda era escuro como um breu, mas casas geminadas e uma calçada de paralelepípedos os saudou, Kyle não o soltou, continuava puxando Tweek como se o loiro não soubesse caminhar.

Eles andaram mais uma quadra, a impressão era de que Tweek tinha corrido uma maratona por London inteira, de repente, Kyle simplesmente o puxou para um portão branco coberto de hera que o loiro jamais teria notado ali, Kyle jogou um olhar para todos os lados e então, apertando as teclas de um porteiro eletrônico na lateral do portão, ele falou:

— Olá, sou eu.

O portão abriu imediatamente, para surpresa de Tweek, e Kyle o puxou para dentro, eles atravessaram um corredor num pátio que Tweek só podia comparar a um Jardim Secreto, o caminho lembrava muito uma ponte, abaixo havia um pequeno lago e o loiro gemeu por não ter sua máquina ali para fotografar as carpas nadando naquela água fria, ou as folhas que balançaram quando o vento as açoitou.

Kyle empurrou uma porta pesada e eles entraram na casa propriamente dita, cruzaram um salão opulento, era um local frio, com teto alto e absolutamente mal iluminado, mas Kyle parecia conhecer o local, ele simplesmente continuou puxando Tweek para a ala leste, sem dizer uma palavra até que chegaram a um corredor e o ruivo abriu uma porta, admitindo Tweek em um quarto absurdamente luxuoso e escuro como o resto da casa.

Largando a mão de Tweek, Kyle se atirou em uma cama de dossel, os mastros dela eram prateados e pretos, uma cabeceira acolchoada em couro negro servia de descanso para travesseiros sofisticados, uma luz amarelecida que inundou o quarto vinha de um abajur do lado esquerdo da cama que Kyle acabara de ligar.

— Por Abraão, fazia um tempo que eu não corria tanto... — Kyle resmungou com o antebraço sobre o rosto.

Ainda com a respiração acelerada e o coração quase saindo pelas costelas, Tweek tirou o casaco expondo os cabelos ainda meio úmidos do banho, ele pôs a mochila com o máximo que pôde pegar de suas câmeras sobre um sofá, e colocou a pasta de Kyle ao lado, parado na frente da cama, Tweek encarava o ruivo de cima.

— Okay, que merda foi aquela? — O loiro exigiu ainda com a respiração falhando. — Que porra de lugar é esse?

Kyle, que estivera dois minutos deitado, sentou na cama e observou Tweek com grandes olhos esmeraldas.

— Algum filho da puta quer cumprir as promessas. — Ele disse facilmente. — Costumo ficar aqui quando venho a London, é de um antigo professor de quando fiz intercâmbio, então, já me conhecem e a casa é de difícil acesso.

— Me diga que isso não acontece o tempo todo com você! — Tweek quase implorou, Kyle encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não gosto de mentir, cara.

O ruivo se levantou e só agora Tweek percebia que havia uma sacola na mão de Kyle, ele soltou o volume num sofá lateral.

— Droga, Kyle, não quero perder minhas máquinas fotográficas! — Tweek gemeu já tirando a blusa de lã que ele vestia, a raiva por ter corrido como um foragido escoando aos poucos. — E também to morrendo de fome, porra... Não quero morrer de estômago vazio.

Uma sobrancelha ruiva ergueu-se quase chegando ao couro cabeludo de Kyle.

— Estamos seguros aqui, amanhã durante o dia vou mandar alguém no hotel pegar nossas coisas. — O ruivo passou a mão nos cachos suspirando. — Vou pedir para alguém da casa pegar algo para você comer... ainda temos que dormir, se tivermos que correr pelas ruas dessa cidade amanhã, que seja depois de uma boa noite de sono.

Dizendo isso ele saiu, deixando Tweek sozinho, o loiro se atirou para trás observando o teto da cama de dossel.

— Se for para morrer, que não seja com fome. — Tweek disse para o quarto agora vazio, sua voz rastejou pelas paredes causando um calafrio no loiro.

_Que porra de lugar é esse? Um castelo enfeitiçado? _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek já tinha se instalado com o notebook na cama, ele apenas tirara os casacos e a calça e estava com a mesma roupa de dormir de antes, apesar de frio, sentia-se quase confortável e queria achar um jeito de relaxar para poder dormir, e a única forma era continuar assistindo o que começara antes, para que seu corpo e sua mente configurassem alguma normalidade...

Por sorte o episódio ficara salvo no modo _off line_ do stream, porque o Castelo do primo inglês do Conde Drácula só serviria pra set de filmagem de algum filme bizarro do Hitchcock e não parecia ter wifi.

O loiro já estava sentado na cama, buscando alguma normalidade, com o notebook aberto quando a porta do quarto abriu de repente, trazendo uma corrente de ar e Kyle, que escorregou para dentro, pendurou o casaco num cabideiro e virou-se largando no sofá dois pacotes de papel pardo que continham algo com cheiro maravilhoso.

— Hey, o que é isso? — O ruivo falou sentando ao lado de Tweek na cama, o ruivo tinha o hálito de gengibre, era fatalmente o cheiro doce e picante. — Um casal gay? Interessante.

Tweek jogou um olhar por cima dos ombros assim que o beijo do casal na tela acabou, porque, _sinceramente_, apenas Kyle, ou algum componente daquela gang de babacas de South Park, era capaz de tanta normalidade depois que Tweek acabara de — literalmente — correr por sua vida.

— Um casal gay no show que estou assistindo é exatamente a coisa mais importante agora? — Tweek atirou com olhos estalados. — _Realmente_?

Kyle se levantou e tirava um blusão escuro, ele ainda esfregava as mãos, diferente do quarto do hotel, esse era extremamente frio.

— Bem, fiquei curioso, sabe, curiosidade é a melhor qualidade de um jornalista! — O ruivo falou abrindo uma porta de um armário escuro do outro lado do quarto e puxando alguma coisa. — E, seja quem for que nos seguiu, desistiu.

— Não desistiu, só não conseguiu... sei lá, nos matar!

— Eles não querem “matar”, Tweek. — Kyle contorceu o rosto. — Só... pregar um susto, algo assim... Ferir gravemente, talvez?

Ele riu e Tweek poderia estar ficando louco, mas sentiu vontade de rir também, ele desviou os olhos quando Kyle o encarou longamente.

— Você é o jornalista mais desinformado que eu já vi. — Tweek disse pausando o episódio e caminhando até o armário, abrindo portas e olhando para dentro, havia alguns cobertores, dois, talvez, e em outra prateleira, roupas masculinas. — É um _Sci-fi, _adaptado de uma série de livros.

Kyle deu de ombros, apanhou um dos sacos e entregou para Tweek, ele mesmo puxou um bolinho do outro e deu uma dentada, a loucura e o fuso horário acabavam com o apetite dele.

— Não sei se você ainda come assim, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer, amanhã tomamos um café decente. — Ele empurrou uma bandeja com um copo de isopor ao qual Tweek cheirou intrigado. — Vou tomar um banho, depois conversamos sobre os planos para amanhã.

Escusado seria dizer que Kyle conhecia o show que Tweek assistia, e mais do que isso, conhecia o nome do escritor do show.

O ruivo mexeu numa porta lateral do mesmo armário, apanhando uma tonelada de coisas e se dirigiu ao fundo do quarto, ele ligou uma luminária fraca perto de uma janela e uma porta recém revelados para o loiro, e quando o ruivo abriu a porta, Tweek percebeu que era um banheiro.

O loiro continuou assistindo o episódio, quando terminava, tanto e show quanto os cupcakes que o ruivo trouxera, coincidentemente Kyle saiu do banheiro, já todo pronto, penteado e esfregando algo nas mãos, ele empurrou uma bolsa para dentro do armário novamente, o cabelo estava um pouco úmido e ele vestia um pijama de calças compridas e blusa de manga longa, toda a roupa era muito justa no corpo dele, como se fosse números menor, Tweek sentiu o corpo aquecer, talvez porque era um tipo de roupa que faria ele suar demais, ou talvez porque, mesmo sob a péssima iluminação daquele quarto, a cor verde-cinzenta caiu perfeitamente bem na pele de Kyle.

Não, certamente era produto dessa tensão que crescia entre eles, mesmo depois de fugir de perseguidores...

Alguém disse que o perigo torna a atração sexual mais pesada... Tweek não lembrava quem, mas ele podia constatar isso agora mesmo.

O loiro fechou o notebook, pelo canto do olho via Kyle no sofá guardando coisas numa mala, o ruivo puxou o notebook da pasta marrom e seus dedos digitaram ferozmente, então, quando Tweek empurrou o cobertor para os pés e saltou da cama, absolutamente entediado, ele se empoleirou ao lado de Kyle, o ruivo ficou rígido.

— Oh. — Tweek murmurou olhando para a tela do notebook de Kyle, onde havia uma reportagem pequena com o título:

_“Dinheiro público utilizado em lavagem de dinheiro entre firmas americanas e a Arábia-Saudita, pode ter como foco e tráfico de influência na exploração do pré-sal nigeriano”_

Havia um pequeno texto abaixo, mas o que chamou mesmo a atenção de Tweek foi uma linda imagem onde o lançador do Giants, com seus olhos azuis brilhantes, enfeitava todo o lado esquerdo da página digital do New York Times.

Na tela lia-se a manchete: _“No clássico da Baía de San Francisco, arremessador não permite nenhuma rebatida e Giants zeram os Athletics”__._

Tweek atirou um olhar para Kyle amassando os cabelos espetados.

— Nós quase morremos numa corrida maluca através de um parque assombrado de London, e você tá stalkeando as pessoas...

Kyle franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar rapidamente para tela do notebook, em seguida seus olhos verdes voltaram para o fotógrafo.

Tweek não sabia se estava furioso por conta de realmente ter corrido algum risco de vida; por reconhecer a pessoa na manchete do jornal que Kyle lia; ou por sentir que sua atração podia ser uma furada. As pontas das orelhas do ruivo coraram, ele corajosamente sustentou o olhar para o loiro.

— Tweek, nós não íamos morrer. — Ele disse muito calmamente, apesar das bochechas coradas. — Eu... não gosto de dizer desse jeito, mas o fato é que sou muito valioso para esses caras, seja quem for.

_— __Seja quem for__! — _Repetiu Tweek arrepiando os cabelos de novo. — Bem, o que vamos fazer amanhã?

Ele mudou de assunto, estavam fazendo muito isso, parecia um tipo de jogo que Tweek não queria, mas também sabia jogar.

Kyle fechou o notebook e empurrou-o de lado, ele puxou uma sacola que arranjara em algum ponto antes Tweek tê-lo encontrado.

— Caso não tenha notado, comprei esses celulares descartáveis, você vai ficar com um, e eu com outro. — Tweek ergueu os olhos e Kyle deslizou o olhar pelos lábios do loiro, passando a língua nos próprios. _— M_as, o mais importante, amanhã vamos ligar para um número que recebemos naquele _pendrive_, e vamos marcar uma entrevista.

— Mas o _pendrive_ ficou no hotel! — Tweek falou sentindo um frio anormal na boca do estômago. — Oh, deus, eu deveria ter trazido junto...

— Não, aquele pendrive não tem o que queremos, transferi alguns dos dados pro meu notebook e outros eu só precisei memorizar. A propósito, coloquei naquele pendrive arquivos que _rebootam_ o sistema operacional e deletam tudo. — Kyle disse com um sorriso arrogante. — O mais legal é que esses arquivos driblam qualquer criptografia ou antivírus!

Tweek queria estar impressionado, mas sua vida atualmente tinha um pouco mais de valor que um possível algoz tendo o computador apagado, sem contar que estava começando a se sentir sexualmente frustrado com Kyle enviando os sinais mistos o tempo todo...

O loiro nunca foi de se sentir de mãos atadas quando o assunto era resolver tensão sexual.

— E enquanto esperamos essa tal entrevista, vamos ficar aqui entocados? — Tweek quase gritou de frustração, ele se ergueu do sofá, se afastando de Kyle. — Ficar esperando a inteligência clandestina, ou sabe-se lá quem, vir aqui e nos chacinar?

Kyle alcançou a mão do loiro, entrelaçando seus dedos, o gesto fez Tweek parar imediatamente, o ruivo tinha uma expressão séria quando puxou o loiro para a cama.

— Não. Nós vamos falar com a fonte amanhã. — Kyle falou contundente. — Eu prometo.

Eles trocaram um olhar e Kyle queria tirar qualquer preocupação dos olhos de Tweek, queria que o loiro se acalmasse, eles precisariam estar bem em algumas horas, o ruivo já fizera esse tipo de coisa tantas vezes, mas nunca arrastara alguém que ele obviamente não queria que se machucasse.

O ruivo apertou os olhos quando Tweek mordeu os lábios, Kyle tinha passado séculos querendo e fugindo, ele não esperava que essa tensão fosse tão intensa neste ponto, ele até quis flertar, descobrir sobre o loiro, mas então, Tweek ainda tinha a mesma energia e Kyle sentia a mesma atração... _não_... a atração era esmagadoramente maior... Ele analisou o rosto de Tweek, os olhos avelãs o observavam aborrecidos, Kyle reconhecia aquele olhar, era tão típico de Tweek ao lidar com alguém que estava sendo obtuso.

Mas, Kyle não estava sendo obtuso, ele só... quis esperar terminar a reportagem. Ligar-se a alguém no meio do trabalho poderia bagunçar tão feio o processo da investigação, que o jornalista não queria nem começar a pensar sobre isso, sempre fizera suas reportagens com total atenção... e agora estava tão distraído...

O ruivo apertou os dedos de Tweek quando o loiro tentou extrair a mão da dele, olhos avelãs curiosos encaravam o ruivo.

Tudo bem, hora de esclarecer algumas coisas e tirar outras do caminho.

— Nós... vamos dividir a cama. — Kyle falou, e se surpreendeu quando as faces de Tweek ficaram escarlates. — E... bem... estou mesmo com muito frio, sabe...

Isso definitivamente fez o loiro sorrir de verdade, não levou nem dois segundos para que ele reagisse puxando Kyle consigo, e eles se sentaram na beirada da cama, Tweek desligou a luminária que Kyle ligara quando chegaram.

— Você está dando em cima de mim de verdade, Broflovski? — Tweek sussurrou, e Kyle sentiu um peso saindo de seus ombros. — Porque, sabe, estou ficando meio confuso aqui.

O quarto parecia menor e muito mais escuro agora, Tweek corou mais ainda quando o polegar de Kyle brincou desenhando círculos na palma de sua mão, o cheiro fresco do cabelo ruivo ainda úmido era tão bom...

O rosto de Kyle esquentou, mas para seu crédito, manteve os olhos presos aos de Tweek, as duas mãos dele foram para o pescoço do loiro, o atraindo para si.

— Cara...

Tweek não teve tempo de terminar o que quer que seja que ele começou a falar, não conseguiu dizer nada, pois a boca de Kyle estava na sua, e se fosse possível seu coração estava batendo três vezes mais rápido do que a pouco tempo atrás, a diferença é que agora ele estava desesperadamente adorando seguir esta emoção.

— Hum...

Kyle não podia responder, não quando sua boca estava ocupada demais provando o gosto doce e quente que o envolveu como um casulo, as mãos do loiro subiram pela cintura do ruivo, escorregando pela lateral e o peito até alcançar a nuca dele, então Kyle sentiu dedos entrelaçados em seus cachos, puxando-os para cima, os lábios se afastaram dos seus e o hálito morno de Tweek o atingiu no rosto.

— Você está comprometido...? — Tweek sussurrou, a boca já cobrindo o pescoço sardento de Kyle, lambendo para descobrir o gosto antes de pairar rente aos lábios novamente, salivando de vontade de voltar a beijá-lo. — Desculpe, mas nenhum namorado furioso me tiraria de você agora...

— Não estou... não tenho um relacionamento exclusivo com ninguém desde o fim do Ensino Médio... eu... não sou bom em fazer conexões...

O loiro não queria parecer tão nervoso quando seus olhos voltaram aos de Kyle, estava acostumado a ter amantes casuais, o sexo não era uma grande coisa para o fotógrafo, era apenas uma necessidade do corpo...

Mas não aqui, não com Kyle o beijando com tanto entusiasmo, não com toda a tensão que de alguma forma começou de onde parou quando eram apenas dois adolescentes estúpidos.

— Bom... também estou disponível... — O loiro apertou as mechas ruivas nas mãos, puxando-as. — Acho que agora pode ser a hora certa, afinal.

Foi tudo o que Tweek respondeu, antes de largar os cabelos de Kyle e puxar a blusa do ruivo por cima da cabeça, as palavras saíram ofegantes quando Tweek se livrava da própria camiseta de mangas longas, seu peito ficou exposto e isso fez Kyle puxá-lo para si, os lábios deles voltaram a se reconectar.

De repente, quando os peitos se tocaram, eram dois corações batendo na mesma intensidade, desajustados no ritmo, desesperadamente parecendo os mesmos adolescentes outra vez, mas eles eram pessoas muito diferentes e ainda assim se encaixavam tão bem...

O acumulo da tensão imutável explodia em ondas através das pontas dos dedos de Tweek que apertavam as costas de Kyle, pressionando-o rente a si, ele não tinha certeza que queria tanto, até que estavam aqui e tudo o que o loiro conseguia pensar era que precisava de mais...

Talvez precisasse de tudo...

Para Kyle o beijo era diferente e ao mesmo tempo familiar, na superfície era a mesma emoção de quando tinha 16 anos, a única diferença é que o gosto era extremamente melhor sem o amargo da culpa ou remorso que seguiu o primeiro toque dos lábios da outra vez. Agora, tudo o que sentia eram ondas de desejo às quais não teria problema nenhum ao mergulhar de cabeça, e se afogar em cada uma delas.

Ele apertou a cintura de Tweek, ainda estavam sentados na beirada da cama, mas Kyle estava tão envolvido no calor do loiro que não pensou duas vezes antes de subir as mãos para os ombros e impulsionar-se.

Kyle abriu a boca virando o rosto, provando cada novo ângulo, era um beijo urgente e se Tweek fosse sincero estava tendo dificuldade de acompanhar, Kyle era totalmente impulsivo, mudando de ângulo, misturando a técnica, ditando o ritmo, até que o loiro sentiu quando o ruivo se moveu bruscamente, e ao abrir os olhos Tweek deparou-se com Kyle sentado em seu colo, como um Rei Guerreiro, reivindicando uma terra recém reconquistada.

— Francamente, eu quero levar isso adiante. — Kyle declarou e Tweek quase chorou por dentro quando o ruivo moveu os quadris esfregando o pênis coberto pela calça de pijama na barriga dele, o próprio pênis do loiro cutucando o traseiro macio do ruivo.

Kyle se inclinou, ele era um pouco mais preenchido que Tweek, muito mais do que fora aos 16 anos, com braços musculosos, ombros poderosos, e como Tweek previra, o peito era tão agradável ao toque que o loiro não pensou duas vezes antes de raspar os dentes do pescoço para o peitoral sardento.

— Você é... merda, Kyle... — Ele não tinha como completar a frase, apenas deixou que seus dedos cravados na carne macia do traseiro do ruivo falassem por ele.

Ele queria traçar as sardas do peito do ruivo e formar todo o tipo de desenho ligando-as com sua língua, mas Kyle tinha outros planos quando o empurrou para o colchão, lambendo a mandíbula de Tweek e puxando de leve o _piercing_ dele, o membro de Tweek deu uma guinada e o gemido dele tremulou pelo quarto escuro, porque nada o deixava mais louco do que alguém beijar, morder e puxar seu _piercing_, e Kyle... Kyle _Justiceiro_ Broflovski estava fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo, e com tanta perícia que Tweek só podia sentir inveja de todos os amantes que passaram pelo ruivo.

Kyle estremeceu quando o gemido de Tweek o atingiu, ele se afastou observando o loiro, e então os olhos avelãs estavam inteiramente nele, aqueles mesmos olhos que só focavam em suas lentes, sempre tão ligados às câmeras, olhos treinados para capturar apenas as cenas bonitas, apenas paisagens deslumbrantes... esses olhos estavam agora mesmo refletindo o rosto corado de Kyle, e o ruivo mentiria se dissesse que isso não o excitou ainda mais.

O ruivo se afastou um pouco, puxando os shorts do pijama de Tweek através das coxas do loiro, recebendo ajuda Kyle conseguiu tirar suas calças também, e então, eles estavam ambos nus, sombras formadas pela luz da luminária do fundo do quarto em colaboração com cortina negra do dossel escondiam e mostravam as nuances dos corpos deles, Kyle puxou Tweek junto a si, beijando-o no ombro e pescoço, em seguida se afastou, num giro de pernas estava de pé e deslumbrantemente ereto caminhou até o armário de antes, puxando de lá um nécessaire.

Ele voltou e puxou Tweek em um beijo outra vez, o loiro empurrou os dedos nos cachos dele, ancorando, obrigando Kyle a deitar-se, a bolsinha ao lado deles, a mão de Tweek conseguiu alcançar, entre beijos e lambidas de Kyle que devorava seu pescoço, ele puxou um tubo de lubrificante, e Kyle se afastou dele.

— Você tem alguma preferência? — O loiro questionou. — Pra mim, a esta altura, qualquer coisa está bom.

Kyle pairou sobre ele, empurrando o nariz no pescoço do loiro novamente, beijando-o, lambendo.

— Não diga que eu sou “qualquer coisa”, idiota. — Ele pressionou os dentes no _piercing_ e puxou levemente.

— Faça o seu melhor, Broflovski... — Tweek deitou puxando Kyle rente a si, os dentes fecharam no ombro cravejado de sardas. — Eu quero o prato principal.

O peso de Kyle sobre ele era tão devastadoramente bem-vindo que Tweek mordeu com força os próprios lábios, sentindo o pênis de Kyle contorcer-se rente ao dele, o ruivo se afastou minimamente, e despejou uma quantidade considerável de lubrificante entre os dedos.

Assim que tocou, Kyle sabia, ele não só teria trabalho, como também precisaria ter o dobro do cuidado que jamais tivera, ele escorregou um dedo cuidadosamente, e o loiro esticou o pescoço, o membro de Tweek era tão atraente escorrendo líquido transparente, que Kyle se abaixou e lambeu de forma experimental.

Tweek murmurou uma série de xingamentos enquanto se empurrava erguendo os tornozelos e dobrando os joelhos, ele tinha uma pressa que Kyle não compartilhava.

O segundo dedo deslizou com a mesma dificuldade do primeiro apesar de estar ainda mais revestido de lubrificante, com a mão livre Kyle apanhou o membro de Tweek, apertando-o e empurrando os dedos mais fundo, separando-os, esticando, o loiro lançou um olhar escaldante para ele.

O fotógrafo remexeu o quadril, tentando forçar Kyle a aprofundar o toque, mas o ruivo era teimoso demais e assim como não deixara totalmente claro suas intenções anteriormente, também não parecia determinado a acabar com a agonia de Tweek.

— Porra, cara... você é um torturador ou algo... — Tweek apanhou os cabelos de Kyle, puxando-os com força, Kyle soltou um ‘o’ abafado quando a boca dele bateu na de Tweek. — Só...

— Sim...

Kyle respondeu beijando Tweek, assim que o loiro largou os cabelos dele, Kyle se inclinou apanhando um pacote de preservativo e abrindo-o com cuidado, Tweek rosnou quando Kyle apertou o lubrificante espalhando mais e mais em cima de sua ereção totalmente embalada.

E então o loiro agradeceu que enfim, finalmente, Kyle estava se empurrando para dentro dele, não podia mentir, não estava acostumado e talvez essa posição não fosse a melhor, mas ver o rosto de Kyle corado e os olhos desfocados, o mesmo Kyle que era tão concentrado, o mesmo que era tão educado... ver Kyle completamente selvagem, deslizando dentro dele, preenchendo-o...

Fazia algum tempo que algo assim não acontecia e o loiro atirou a cabeça para trás em êxtase, com a ajuda do gel ele sabia que Kyle estava quase todo dentro, e o ruivo movia-se com maestria, a energia sexual dele era algo ainda mais absurdamente erótico...

— Como você pode ser tão bom, Kyle... — Tweek puxou o ruivo rente aos seus lábios, o orgasmo construindo-se lentamente dentro dele.

Kyle sentiu o rosto aquecendo, o calor apertado de Tweek o estrangulava, ele estava tão perto de gozar que era vergonhoso, e quando o loiro o beijou, movendo-se rente a ele, Kyle sentiu o membro de Tweek roçar em sua barriga e pulsar, o loiro gritou agoniado, uma pulsação desenfreada começou ao redor do pênis de Kyle, e ele desistiu de se controlar e atirou-se severamente, rezando para que não machucasse seu amante.

Tweek gemia e isso era o incentivo que Kyle precisava para perder a mente, ele empurrou mais fundo, mais rápido, os dedos de Tweek em seus cabelos estavam a ponto de arrancar os fios, o pênis dele começou a pulsar e foram preciso três investidas certeiras para que Tweek o puxasse mais forte.

— K-Kyle...

O loiro se ancorou nos ombros do ruivo, empurrando-se, gemidos graves escapavam entre respirações pesadas, Kyle empurrou o peito contra o de Tweek, só o quadril dele se movia agora, ondulando de encontro ao corpo do loiro, que escorregou as duas mãos através do pescoço e nuca de Kyle, puxando os cabelos cacheados para cima, e então Kyle sentiu quando algo quente transbordou e uma poça aquecida se formou entre eles.

Os olhos avelãs abriram-se, e Kyle podia naufragar no frequente pulsar que latejava ao redor dele, o membro sendo esmagado enquanto o corpo de Tweek ondulava, os olhos do loiro nunca abandonando Kyle que segurou o olhar tanto quanto pôde, e então ele se viu cavalgando desesperadamente, empurrando-se alucinado, a boca de Tweek de repente estava na dele e Kyle empurrou a língua com força combinando com seus impulsos.

Por fim o prazer varreu toda a coerência quando o clímax pulsou, Tweek depositou os dentes no ombro de Kyle o ruivo não sabia que uma mordia podia ser tão prazerosa enquanto os espasmos de seu corpo estavam totalmente descontrolados...

Demorou alguns minutos para que Kyle se afastasse de Tweek, o corpo do loiro era simplesmente muito quente para o próprio bem dele e o ruivo apreciou o calor apertado em torno do seu pênis.

— Eu sinto que você vai me destruir, cara...

Tweek murmurou com a voz abafada, Kyle se afastou e puxou lenços da bolsinha atirada a esmo no chão, ele limpou a bagunça na virilha de Tweek, o loiro quase não tinha pelos e Kyle achou simplesmente perfeito.

Kyle acertou o lixo na lateral do quarto, abaixou as cortinas do dossel, envolvendo ambos no escuro translúcido, e por fim deitou-se puxando o loiro para si.

— Como você prefere a conchinha?

O ruivo questionou tocando o queixo no ombro de Tweek, o loiro atirou um sorriso preguiçoso por cima do ombro, mas, virando-se de frente para Kyle fez o ruivo girar em seus braços, seu nariz cutucando entre as omoplatas sardentas de Kyle, a voz surgiu abafada rastejando quente pela pele do ruivo.

— Meu pau na sua bunda, minha mão no seu pau, beijando o seu pescoço...

Kyle riu, mas se deixou envolver pelo calor que o cercou como um casulo, Tweek cumprindo sua promessa, espalhou os lábios nos ombros e pescoço do ruivo, observando a pele do ruivo arrepiar-se, as roupas deles foram todas atiradas ao chão, e Kyle desistiu de querer juntar, pois fazia muito tempo que nenhum dos dois experimentava tamanha plenitude depois de estar com alguém...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo será o último!


	4. Sem Máculas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O desfecho do mistério

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que se tivesse mais tempo eu faria tranquilamente uma fic com 10 capítulos, 50K, porque planejei mais do que mostrei e a maioria do enredo ficou mais na minha mente do que na narrativa...
> 
> MAS espero que se divirtam!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Capítulo 4 - Sem Máculas

Quando Tweek abriu os olhos pela manhã, ele se viu deitado espalhado no centro da cama de dossel, as cortinas negras filtravam a luz que vinha de algum lugar ao lado, e o loiro ouviu a voz sedutora de Kyle mansamente fluindo de algum ponto do quarto.

— ...Claro, doçura... eu nunca faria isso com você... — O estômago de Tweek apertou, e ele queria que fosse fome quando escutou Kyle continuar. — Você é incrível... muito obrigado...

O loiro ergueu a cabeça e abriu a cortina, Kyle estava de costas para ele, a silhueta do ruivo recortada por uma janela de vidro que antes estivera escondida atrás de pesadas cortinas de veludo que agora se encontravam afastadas, sob a luz do dia, o quarto era ainda mais oponente do que à noite, mas ainda lembrava um filme de Hitchcock.

Quando Kyle virou-se, Tweek percebeu que ele estava totalmente vestido e pronto para sair, o ruivo tinha os cachos um pouco bagunçados e sorriu para o loiro, se aproximando com as faces coradas e uma expressão vitoriosa.

— Se arrume, nós precisamos ir. — Ele falou abrindo mais as cortinas negras do dossel. — Pegamos algo para comer no caminho... tem um Pub que serve chá com ovos e bacon.

— Parece horrível. — Tweek respondeu girando as pernas e pousando os pés no tapete felpudo. — Com quem estava falando?

Ele não queria deixar transparecer a mordida de ciúmes que abocanhava seu peito enquanto observava Kyle vestindo o relógio de pulseira preta sofisticada.

— Uma fonte.

Kyle respondeu friamente, ele continuou mexendo na pasta marrom e eventualmente observava o loiro, Tweek rapidamente se vestiu, preferia tomar um banho, mas não havia tempo para isso, não com Kyle o encarando como uma raposa.

— Hum. — O loiro respondeu devagar, queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu reclinar seus pensamentos e mantê-los para si tanto quanto pudesse.

Tweek finalmente puxava as mesmas calças jeans de ontem à noite, incrivelmente elas estavam dobradas metodicamente ao lado do resto de sua roupa, ele apanhou uma escova de dentes de um bolso da mochila e foi até o banheiro, não demorou muito e voltou deparando-se com Kyle parado no centro do quarto, mexendo na pasta marrom, pensativo.

Com o cenho franzido o loiro continuou se vestindo até que Kyle voltou-se para ele, um cacho ruivo caiu nos óculos de aro de tartaruga, mas o ruivo não o empurrou para trás, os olhos verdes brilharam focados em Tweek, ele esticava algo nas mãos, com olhar sério.

— Tweek... quero que você fique com esse celular, eu tenho um também. — O ruivo falou erguendo dois celulares na frente de Tweek que arrumava a barra da blusa branca de algodão e jogava um casaco de nylon acolchoado com capuz por cima de tudo. — Na discagem rápida tem o número do aparelho que está comigo, mas se eu estiver em perigo, você pressiona o 5, entendeu?

— Não fala merda, você disse que ninguém queria nos matar. — Tweek estremeceu, mas apanhou o celular e empurrou no bolso do casaco.

— É bom estar prevenido. — Kyle vestiu um sobretudo e jogou a alça da pasta marrom sobre o ombro. — Pronto?

— Sim. — O loiro resmungou passando os dedos nos cabelos, seu estômago ainda estava vazio e sentiu o coração acelerar quando o ruivo o encarou sorrindo.

Kyle se inclinou pairando no espaço pessoal de Tweek, o loiro entendeu a intenção e ergueu o rosto levemente, favorecendo o encontro de seus lábios.

— Você realmente não usa cuecas? — Kyle falou rente a ele, o hálito bateu no rosto de Tweek aquecendo suas bochechas.

— Aperta. — Tweek respondeu, em seguida rodou os dedos na nuca do ruivo, e o beijou apropriadamente. — Estou um pouco cansado ainda.

Kyle rodou os olhos.

— Claro, você ainda queria assistir mais um episódio daquele show.

— Era o episódio novo! — O loiro puxou Kyle para si, a câmera pendurada no pescoço evitava dele apertar o ruivo tanto quanto quisesse.

— Esse _Sci-fi_ que o Craig está roteirizando é tão cheio de furos... — Kyle riu rente aos lábios de Tweek. — Mas é um trabalho arrojado.

— É incrível! — Tweek disse surpreso, afinal, Kyle não era desinformado. — Você precisa focar na coisa certa!

— Quando eu for maratonar não vou deixar de fazer enormes resenhas... só para você.

Eles riram, e Kyle lembrou que Tweek ainda estava de estômago totalmente vazio, ele mesmo mal tinha comido duas balas de gengibre.

— Agora vamos.

E eventualmente eles saíram do local escondido entre as árvores que pareciam uma extensão do Hyde Park, Tweek tinha muitas perguntas sobre o local, mas a maior delas era se autorizariam uma sessão de fotos panorâmicas, tentou não pensar muito nisso acertando a mochila nas costas, com todas as lentes que ele poderia precisar, no pescoço pendia sua câmera de rua favorita, ele parou para fotografar uma cena invernal ou outra conforme caminhavam pela calçada das casas geminadas, tudo muito europeu, muito londrino, antes de Kyle o puxar pela mão fazendo com que o loiro quase corresse.

Eles atravessaram o parque e Kyle liderou o caminho em sua tradicional caminhada em ziguezague, Tweek tinha uma noção de que poderiam estar sendo seguidos, mas Kyle além de deixar qualquer perseguidor tonto, também não permitia que Tweek olhasse para trás, treinado na arte de mudar o rumo repentinamente dobrando em qualquer rua, entrando em qualquer uma daquelas várias galerias em formato de labirinto.

De repente estavam em uma rua movimentada e descendo escadas, com uma surpresa incômoda Tweek percebeu que estavam no metrô, mas não pegaram o trem, eles pararam em um pub subterrâneo e Kyle ordenou uma refeição, Tweek nunca tomara um café tão ruim antes.

Em seguida, caminharam atravessando a estação de uma ponta à outra, Tweek achava que já haviam coberto toda a cidade de tanto que caminhara quando finalmente Kyle entrou em um táxi.

— Finalmente, cara... — O ruivo disse se atirando no encosto, Kyle disse um endereço para o motorista e voltou os olhos para ele. — Diga que estamos indo direto agora, por favor.

Kyle sorriu acomodando a pasta marrom no colo, e o sorriso dele fez o mau humor de Tweek derreter.

— Estamos indo direto. — Ele falou olhando o relógio de pulso. — Estaremos lá em alguns minutos.

— Graças a deus, caralho.

Kyle sorriu, e Tweek achou tão bonito que queria fazer uma foto imediatamente, mas então Kyle escorregou a mão pelo estofado, e segurou a dele, pressionando seus dedos juntos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando chegaram em frente a uma mansão cercada de figueiras, Tweek tentou não estremecer ao ver três cachorros pretos enormes surgirem silenciosamente rente ao portão, eles estavam do outro lado de uma grade, aparentemente presos em um cercado.

Kyle apertou uma campainha e depois de um momento, com um sinal sonoro o portão foi aberto, eles avançaram na estrada de paralelepípedos, uma calçada com arbustos enfileirados os levou até o pé de escadas que culminavam em uma porta alta.

— Por que não é um prédio moderno como nos filmes de detetive? — Tweek falou, ele tinha a mão direita presa na máquina fotográfica. — Sempre parece o castelo de algum filme de terror.

— Vamos só extrair todas as informações possíveis e cair fora. — Kyle apontou sucinto.

Kyle liderou, quando chegaram ao patamar um senhor idoso e sisudo os recebeu, com acenos e sem nenhuma palavra ele encaminhou os dois através de um salão até uma sala de portas de madeira escura, ele bateu quase imperceptivelmente e uma voz tranquila permitiu a entrada.

Kyle foi na frente quando a porta abriu dando acesso a um escritório elegante, não era grande, mas coberto de livros até o teto, parecia uma biblioteca, no fundo da sala estava um homem loiro vestido elegantemente com uma gravata borboleta vermelha sobre um colete xadrez cor de telha, tinha os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa brilhante.

— Sr. Broflovski. Estou honrado com a sua presença. — Ele cumprimentou e até aqui Tweek não tinha notado a estrondosa sonoridade do sotaque britânico.

— Bom dia, senhor...

Kyle deu um passo à frente, mas antes que estendesse a mão, o loiro acenou dispensando o cumprimento, seu rosto aristocrático voltou-se para Tweek e em seguida para a câmera que ele carregava no pescoço, mas não proferiu nenhuma palavra, seus olhos claros voltaram para Kyle.

— Vejo que trouxe o fotógrafo que pedimos. — Os olhos claros dele focaram em Tweek outra vez. — Sentem-se.

Tweek se acomodou numa poltrona macia, ele ignorou o arrepio que sentiu, e Kyle abriu a boca para falar, o loiro notou que o lugar tinha candelabros, mas sua atenção foi capturada por um moreno alto que surgiu do fundo da sala, ele vestia uma calça escura e blusa preta com uma gola alta, seus cabelos brilhavam sob a luz do local, tinha uma pasta em mãos, ele lançou um olhar arrogante para os recém-chegados e depois voltou-se para o loiro.

— Estão aqui. — Ele falou simplesmente, e Kyle o observou com interessada curiosidade. — Não vamos perder tempo, aposto que vocês estão com as horas contadas nessa cidade.

Ao contrário do loiro, com ar aristocrático que sentava de forma régia, o moreno não tinha sotaque algum, ele soava como um americano puro, observava os membros da imprensa como se fossem uma sujeira no chão do escritório, seus lábios pareciam retorcer em um tipo de repúdio, se contrapondo ao olhar elegante do outro homem.

— Sim, estamos com viagem marcada para a volta. — Kyle acenou para a pasta marrom. — Tudo bem se eu usar um ditafone?

O loiro deu de ombros brincando com a gravata borboleta, o moreno colocou a pasta que trazia sobre e mesa.

— Faça como achar melhor. — O loiro dispensou, mas seus olhos claros voltaram para o moreno. — Tudo bem para você?

— Se ele não é capaz de reproduzir a conversa sem um gravador... — O moreno respondeu desdenhoso, mas Kyle não se importou, puxando um pequeno gravador que mais parecia um tipo de aparelho de MP3 antigo e um caderno com uma caneta. — Fotos apenas dos documentos.

Os olhos do moreno focaram em Tweek e com uma torção no estômago, ele percebeu que havia um brilho vermelho naquele olhar.

— Farei anotações também, mas isso é a praxe. — Kyle falou sem rodeios.

Tweek abriu sua mochila e apanhou uma lente de alta resolução para documentos, ele escolheu com cuidado aquela que se adaptaria melhor à luminosidade, trocou as lentes e ajustou o foco.

— Posso fotografar enquanto vocês conversam? — Tweek se ergueu da poltrona, a máquina entre seus dedos permitia que ele se concentrasse no que viera fazer. — Gostaria de espalhar os documentos que posso registrar?

O moreno tinha um sorriso irônico quando observou Tweek.

— Pode fotografar todos. — Ele disse acenando a cabeça, Tweek se aproximou da mesa e começou a escolher o melhor ângulo, para capturar a luz necessária. — Apenas uma foto de cada.

Tweek acenou, podia lidar com isso se tivesse muito critério ao pressionar o botão.

— Como informante não identificado, como você colocaria a relação do senador Ricky Breney, o filho dele Willian Breney e o distribuidor de armas Akram Khashoggi?

Kyle começou, a voz dele era tranquila e enquanto ele rabiscava no caderno, o loiro pensava por um momento.

— Khashoggi está acostumado a fazer negócios com os americanos, ele já trabalhou com lobistas de Washington, e tenho documentos que comprovam que William Breney pagou 10 milhões de dólares por um simples telefonema de um lobista entrando em contato inicial com Khashoggi.

— É importante que levemos em consideração que atualmente Willian Breney não possui mandato. — Kyle disse. — Do seu ponto de vista, por que tem atuado tanto na retaguarda de seu pai, Ricky Breney?

— Breney filho contrata lobistas para pressionarem o governo a impulsionar e aprovar negócios com a Nigéria, um braço da família Breney possui uma empresa petroleira, e com acesso facilitado por Khashoggi, a petroleira americana pôde ter acesso ao direito de exploração do pré-sal nigeriano.

Kyle anotou calmamente, Tweek continuava fotografando e já podia dizer que haviam pressionado seu botão mais de 10 vezes.

— E como Breney garantiu o direito da exploração do pré-sal nigeriano pela empresa de sua família? — Kyle questionou suavemente.

— Ele usou dinheiro público do Senador Ricky Breney para comprar um iate de Khashoggi. Mas o pagamento seria feito em duas partes, onde uma delas foi repassada para a petrolífera nigeriana, e a outra seria depositada na conta de Khashoggi. — O loiro respondeu, então atirou um olhar para o moreno que continuara parado, olhando Tweek fotografar, com aves de rapina. — Mais tarde Khashoggi entrou em contato conosco para que tomássemos o iate de volta, pois o acordo não foi cumprido.

— O dinheiro público foi depositado não em nome de Khashoggi, mas sim em nome de um terceiro, eu. — O moreno disse. — A princípio era como se eu fosse o vendedor de um iate luxuoso, que jamais me pertenceu, e deveria repassar esse valoru para outras contas na Nigéria, porém, William entrou em contato exigindo o valor de volta, foi quando descobri que ele usou dinheiro público, pois uma denúncia de rombo nas contas do gabinete do senador Breney acabou sendo apresentada três meses atrás, por um jornalista abelhudo, mas nada foi provado, pois o iate jamais apareceu.

Os olhos vermelhos do moreno brilharam, Kyle continuava escrevendo furiosamente, ele voltou a cabeça para ambos os anfitriões.

— As investigações comprovaram que o iate esteve escondido. — Kyle apontou. — Como se explica a influência Breney no senado, e o enriquecimento da petroleira ligada a família?

O loiro suspirou arrumando a gravata borboleta.

— Breney filho compra apoio, com dinheiro público, como comprovados em vários documentos de recibos que estamos fornecendo, ou vantagens, ele oferece desde carros luxuosos, até apartamentos pequenos em New York, onde sua esposa mantém uma mobiliária, conforme descrições de áudios telefônicos. — O loiro sorriu de lado. — Ele me pediu que fizesse contato com algum jornalista interessado em receber um apartamento em troca de ficar de olho no colega intrometido.

Neste ponto Kyle parou de escrever, seus olhos se ergueram do papel e focaram nos olhos claros do loiro que ostentava um sutil ar de arrogância educada, ele voltou a falar.

— No entanto, meu adorado marido fez contato com o Jornal, que nos pagou o dobro pela entrevista e garantiu que nossos nomes não serão entregues para a Justiça Americana, embora, seja de conhecimento que não cometemos nenhum crime factualmente.

Kyle anotou mais algumas palavras, então acertou os óculos que escorregavam em seu nariz, o loiro voltou a falar.

— Sinto muito que tenham sido seguidos na minha cidade, mas não se preocupem, porque os perseguidores estão todos eliminados agora, eles tentaram nos calar, mas não está acontecendo.

— Qual é o interesse em colaborar com o Jornal? — Kyle questionou. — Vocês precisariam de segurança logo após a publicação das reportagens, talvez.

O moreno riu secamente.

— Não. Ninguém vai precisar de segurança, porque todos serão presos, as provas documentais são irrefutáveis, e uma vez que o iate foi encontrado, a Justiça não pode mais fazer vistas grossas. — Ele falou como se fosse a maior tolice que Kyle já proferira. — E é isso que eu ganho, o circo pegando fogo por conta da ganância humana.

O loiro colocou a mão delicada sobre a mão do moreno.

— Nós vamos em uma grande viagem assim que vocês saírem.

Tweek fotografava o último documento quando Kyle anotou mais algumas palavras e voltou os olhos para os dois homens na frente dele.

— Uma última pergunta: Há informações que William Breney queria o iate para desfrutar festas em alto-mar, longe dos olhos da nação onde não causaria desgosto ao seu pai conservador. — Kyle falou cuidadosamente. — Vocês confirmam que ele possa estar envolvido em escândalos sexuais?

O moreno fez uma cara de nojo.

— A única coisa que posso dizer é que ele não conseguiu comprar tudo o que queria, nem com o dinheiro da petroleira da família, muito menos com o público.

Kyle anotou furiosamente, Tweek fechava a câmera satisfeito com o que conseguira.

— Obrigado pela colaboração, senhores. — Kyle disse ainda com o ditafone ligado. — Os Estados Unidos da América agradecem a sua transparência e colaboração.

O ruivo se levantou e desligou o gravador, Tweek pairava ao lado dele de pé, lançando olhares cautelosos para o moreno e o loiro, que não se levantaram quando o mesmo homem sisudo que os recebera na entrada surgiu na porta para escoltá-los.

— Eles não parecem familiares? — Tweek questionou, Kyle apenas encolheu os ombros, a mente fervilhando com as informações.

Quando a imprensa saiu pela porta, o loiro atirou um olhar sapiente para o moreno.

— Você não deveria ter ido tão longe, Dammie...

O moreno bufou, mas se aproximou enlaçando o loiro pela cintura e brincando com os dentes na gravata borboleta dele.

— O Khashoggi deveria ter vendido aquele iate para mim! — O moreno esticou os lábios em um beicinho. — Seria seu presente de aniversário, Pip.

— Você é tão mimado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek seguiu Kyle para fora da mansão, eles chegaram na rua e rapidamente Kyle atacou um táxi, quando entraram Kyle deu o endereço do aeroporto, Tweek voltou-se para o ruivo, uma pergunta silenciosa nos olhos.

Kyle tirou os óculos e os empurrou dentro de um estojo, acomodou o estojo na pasta marrom, ele voltou os olhos esmeraldas para Tweek.

— Mais cedo reservei um voo para Amsterdam, e fiz alguns contatos para que nossa bagagem que ficou no hotel fosse enviada direto para o aeroporto.

— Nós vamos para Amsterdam? — Tweek questionou preocupado, seu pensamento ainda estava no material que deixara no hotel na noite anterior.

Kyle se inclinou invadindo o espaço pessoal do loiro, estavam muito próximos e Tweek o observava atentamente quando o ruivo sussurrou:

— Em quatro horas estaremos em New York. — O ruivo sorriu passando a língua nos lábios, murmurando sensualmente. — Pode me beijar agora, para o motorista pensar que estamos falando alguma merda pervertida...

Sem um segundo pensamento, Tweek ancorou os dedos na gola do sobretudo de Kyle e o puxou para seus lábios, a adrenalina da entrevista ainda correndo nas veias dos dois conforme as línguas provavam o gosto um do outro, o beijo foi interrompido e retomado, e quando os dedos gelados de Kyle subiam pela barriga de Tweek, o motorista declarou que a corrida acabara.

Corado e agitado, Kyle olhou um pouco perdido, Tweek riu puxando a carteira e entregando duas notas de euro para o homem que os encarava com olhos vazios, o loiro agradeceu e saiu do táxi com Kyle no seu encalço.

Eles atravessaram a entrada do aeroporto, mas Kyle parou rente a uma lixeira, ele mostrou para Tweek o celular descartável e sinalizou para que Tweek lhe desse o seu, tirou os chips, e pressionou-os contra a beirada da lixeira, quebrando, então colocou os dois aparelhos ali.

Eles continuaram discretamente, Tweek tentando não olhar para todos os lados, ele franziu o cenho quando Kyle não se dirigiu aos guichês de voos comerciais seguindo para o outro caminho, Tweek o acompanhou e de repente estavam do outro lado do hangar, alguns jatinhos particulares estavam estacionados, e um piloto uniformizado levantou a mão para Kyle, acenando.

— Nós vamos num jatinho? — Tweek questionou, embora fosse bastante claro.

— Reservei as passagens para despistar quem estava nos seguindo. — Kyle falou sorridente.

Eles andaram a passos apressados, e Tweek gemeu de alívio quando finalmente entraram e se acomodaram nos assentos.

O loiro começou a extrair os casacos, deixando a esmo pelos assentos na frente e atrás dele, ele percebeu no compartimento de bagagens a mala que deixara no hotel na noite anterior e abriu-a feliz por encontrar suas câmeras e lentes que não pudera levar consigo, Tweek sentou-se quase abraçando uma das máquinas enquanto Kyle falava com o piloto na cabine, o ruivo voltou para ele observando as roupas atiradas nos assentos e Tweek contente com sua câmera.

— Nossa bagagem voltou, huh? — Kyle observou com a sobrancelhas arqueada quando Tweek apontava a câmera para ele. — Você não vai fazer isso, Tweek... meu cabelo tá horrível.

Ele passou os dedos acomodando os cachos e uma mechinha caiu em frente ao nariz, Tweek pressionou o botão capturando o exato momento que o ruivo pressionou os lábios em um biquinho e o olhou timidamente.

Era uma imagem fofa e rara de Kyle que ele levaria consigo.

— Nenhuma foto minha fica horrível, cara. — Tweek respondeu soltando a câmera ao lado segura no assento e puxando Kyle para seu colo. — O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

Kyle riu jogando os braços nos ombros de Tweek, ele era maior e a posição era absolutamente desajeitada, eles eram uma bagunça de membros e risos.

— Vou editar a matéria, gritar com meu Editor-Chefe, abraçar ele, e comer três pacotes de bala de gengibre esperando o Jornal cair como uma bomba em Washington e no país todo!

O ruivo plantou os lábios em Tweek, já não sabendo como seria ficar longe deles, era tão estranho terem passado apenas 24 horas juntos e não querer se separar mais?

Quando um sinal soou, da cabine a voz do piloto avisou que eles iam decolar, Tweek afrouxou o aperto em torno da cintura de Kyle e o ruivo se acomodou ao lado dele, puxando o notebook da pasta e o depositando numa mesinha auxiliar.

Eles afivelaram os cintos e ficaram prontos para a decolagem, Kyle lançou um olhar para o loiro quieto ao seu lado.

— Tweek, eu não me incomodaria se você quisesse ficar uns dias no meu apartamento... — Ele falou apanhando os dedos de Tweek nos seus, com um peso no peito Kyle viu quando o loiro desviou o olhar. — Não que eu ache que você tenha que ir...

Tweek fitou os olhos de Kyle, e apertou os dedos dele entre os seus.

— Seria incrível. — O loiro disse, e seu estômago afundou quando a boca de Kyle uniu-se a dele novamente, o avião decolou e ele nem viu os instantes passar, quando abriu os olhos, os verdes de Kyle estavam fixos nele. — Eu só preciso de um lugar para ver minhas fotos.

Kyle se reclinou aproveitando que o jatinho se estabilizava para puxar fones de ouvido e o ditafone, logo em seguida puxou o notebook, mas ainda não ligou.

— Você vai fazer isso no Jornal — o ruivo falou acariciando com o polegar a palma da mão de Tweek —, eu ainda não falei com ninguém, mas assim que pousarmos vou entrar em contato.

Tweek sorriu agradecido, voar fazia com que ele ficasse tenso, mas agora estava totalmente relaxado com Kyle ao se lado, ele observou a janela ao lado do ruivo.

— Nunca cruzei o Oceano em um jato particular. — O loiro disse simplesmente, erguendo a câmera.

Ele teve dificuldade para achar um bom ângulo sentado ali, mas fez de qualquer forma e já estava bem ansioso para saber como ficariam suas outras fotos.

Kyle usou uma mão para soltar o cinto do loiro e colocou a outra no ombro de Tweek, o puxando para si.

— Sabe o que eu nunca fiz em um jato particular?

Ele atraiu Tweek para seu colo e em um instante as pernas do loiro estavam espalhadas nas coxas de Kyle, o ruivo ouviu a mensagem do piloto que já podia fazer uso de dispositivos móveis, mas não estava interessado mais...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Desajeitadamente Tweek atravessou o corredor do New York Times ao lado de Kyle, olhares se voltaram para os dois, algumas pessoas cumprimentaram o ruivo, mas Kyle apenas acenava com a mão e sorria educadamente, ele não parou até chegar ao final do corredor, onde empurrou uma porta opulenta sem nem ao menos bater, Tweek seguiu-o para dentro, um homem falava ao telefone quando eles entraram, porém Kyle agiu como se isso não importasse, ele avançou, o sobretudo farfalhando atrás dele um momento antes do ruivo se inclinar batendo na mesa de mogno.

— Tudo bem, Anthony, seu grande urso cretino. — Ele disparou, e Tweek olhou fixamente para o homem que ficou estático observando a entrada triunfal do ruivo. — Eu só quero dizer que não vou entregar nenhum centavo daquela grana que foi paga para essas férias forçadas de fachada!

Os olhos castanhos do homem pararam em Tweek e voltaram para Kyle.

— Criança malcriada! — Ao contrário de seu tom de insulto, ele sorria imensamente, e voltou-se para Tweek. — Você deve ser o garoto da Helena! Aquela ave do deserto! Como ela conseguiu achar um garoto tão esperto?

Tweek ficou um pouco sem graça ao erguer a mão para cumprimentar o homem, que ignorou o gesto e puxou o garoto para um abraço, apertando-o como se fosse um parente que não via há eras.

— Como sabia que eu ia confiar no Tweek? — Kyle exigiu. — E que ideia absurda foi essa da chave do cofre da sua família, seu imbecil?

— Família? — Tweek perguntou, Kyle sorria.

— Sim, ele guardou as alianças do filho e da nora dele nesse cofre ano passado porque os dois brigaram, eu fiquei responsável pela chave por cerca de seis meses.

— E eu pensando que você já tinha feito alguma merda investigativa. — Tweek arqueou uma sobrancelha com tom sarcástico.

— Bem, isso era de suma importância, criança! — Anthony parecia ofendido, mas sorriu. — Kyle sempre está envolvido em alguma coisa, então estamos constantemente mudando os passos dele, mas com base nas informações que já mandou por e-mail, todos os mandatos de prisão e de segurança estão sendo enviados exatamente agora e ele... vocês, no caso, estarão sob a proteção da ONU. Neste momento são intocáveis.

— Não estamos preocupados com isso. — Kyle deu de ombros, acostumado ao discurso sobre a liberdade de expressão e direito à informação. — Só precisamos de um café e algo além de biscoitinhos para comer.

— Jessy! JESSY!! — O Editor-Chefe gritou largando Tweek, colocando as mãos em conchas ao redor da boca, e puxando ar. — JEEESSS...

— Mas o que é essa gritaria...? Oh, Sr. Broflovski já está de volta. — Uma loira pequena abriu a porta deparando-se com o Editor-Chefe dando batidinhas nos ombros de Kyle. — Aviso o Diretor Geral?

— Imediatamente. — O Editor respondeu. — Também, encomende alguma coisa decente para o Broflovski e Tweak, nosso colaborador.

— Preciso terminar o artigo, Anthony, e o Tweek precisa imediatamente acessar as fotos que ele fez. — Kyle apontou saindo da sala. — Estarei na minha sala, mas...

— Incomunicável até desmaiar. — O Editor-Chefe completou entediado. — São oito da noite, Broflovski, estou de saída e vou deixar ordem para que a portaria chute você daqui em quatro horas, você acabou de cruzar o Oceano Atlântico duas vezes em menos de 48 horas.

Kyle acenou para Tweek e saiu, ele se dirigiu até sua sala, onde trancou a porta e largou a pasta na mesa, puxando o notebook, a matéria já meio-escrita no tempo disponível dentro do jatinho.

Eles trabalharam por duas horas, as embalagens de comida chinesa foram cuidadosamente colocadas no lixo por Kyle, quando Tweek clicava no “enviar” das fotos dos documentos e outras que ele acabara de editar.

— Certo, porra. — O loiro respondeu, suas olheiras maiores do que Kyle vira no primeiro dia. — Preciso de um banho e uma cama agora.

— Vamos ver isso imediatamente. — Kyle fechou o notebook, seu artigo foi dividido em diversas etapas, e feito em três versões: Rápida, intermediária, e estendida, com todos os dados necessários e desnecessários. — Também preciso de um bom banho... sabe.. eu tenho uma banheira no meu apartamento...

Tweek sorriu quando puxava a mochila para os ombros, Kyle apanhou suas coisas atirou o sobretudo por cima e eles saíram do prédio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Kyle dormia tranquilamente enquanto ao lado dele mal enrolado em um lençol, Tweek atravessava o quarto com um jornal recentemente entregue pelo porteiro, a manchete principal na capa do New York Times era:

** _Com desvio de verba pública e lavagem de dinheiro o Senador Ricky Breney e seu filho William Breney compram prioridade para petroleira americana explorar o pré-sal nigeriano. _ **

Abaixo seguia a reportagem:

_"Em uma lúgubre mansão em um bairro afastado de London, os segredos do enriquecimento ilícito da família Breney são nos apresentados com riqueza de detalhes, documentos, recibos, conversas telefônicas detalhadas, fotos comprometedoras... só assim descobrimos que a Petroleira Americana já esteve envolvida em outros casos de corrupção, seguido de lavagem de dinheiro e tráfico de influência. Mesmo com denúncias anteriores, e com frequentes dados sendo adicionados às denúncias, não obstante esse ser um notório ninho de ladroagem, o Senador Ricky Breney e seu filho mais novo e braço direito William nunca foram incomodados pelo Departamento de Justiça, que não viu qualquer problema que a Petroleira em questão — pertencente a um braço da família Breney — assinasse um grande contrato com a Nigerian National Petroleum Corporation (NNPC), para explorar a bacia do pré-sal nigeriano._

_Principalmente, o Departamento de Justiça alegava falta de provas, uma alegação obsoleta desde que um iate no valor aproximado de $30 milhões foi encontrado e fotografado em um porto abandonado da Califórnia, em dezembro passado. A prova mais contundente trocou de portos várias vezes em aberta fuga contra nossas buscas, mas o jornalismo é tenaz e o Cidadão Americano tem direito a informação, sobretudo, com o que é feito com o dinheiro de seus impostos."_

— O que está fazendo? — A voz abafada de Kyle surgiu, seus cachos ruivos emaranhados espiavam Tweek debaixo dos edredons. — Não está frio nesse quarto, cara?

O loiro enviou um olhar carinhoso, largando o jornal de lado, uma linda foto de um majestoso iate enfeitava a primeira página.

— Estava lendo a sua reportagem, parece que eles publicaram a versão intermediária, eu queria ver a estendida, ainda estou um pouco bugado com os detalhes. — Tweek falou puxando Kyle para sim o ruivo se acomodou no calor do peito do loiro, brincando com a corrente prateada. — Está com fome? Não é minha casa, mas achei um café horrível mais cedo.

— Sim, vamos preparar alguma coisa... hoje tenho o dia livre... aliás, acho que estou com o mês livre. — Kyle disse sentando, Tweek observou as sardas da nuca dele, trilhando com o dedo formando constelações imaginárias. — Acho que agora posso descansar em paz... vou assistir aquele show _Sci-fi_.

Tweek se afastou um pouco, ele desviou o olhar e limpou a garganta, Kyle se sentou o observando.

— Kyle... eu sei que isso começou agora mesmo, que é muito novo, e sei que você disse que não teve um relacionamento exclusivo, e eu também não, mas...

— Eu sei...— Kyle respondeu. — Eu não tive um relacionamento assim porque não me senti dessa forma... e você?

Enquanto o ruivo falava, engatinhava para cima de Tweek como um tigre faminto.

— E-Eu... não tive vontade de nada exclusivo até agora...

— Sim. — Kyle respondeu já acima do peito de Tweek, o loiro afundou no colchão, apesar de ser tão sensível ao frio, o corpo de Kyle estava muito quente, as pontas das orelhas dele estavam vermelhas. — Foi o que eu pensei.

— Se você quiser assistir esse _Sci-fi_ na Irlanda... — Tweek convidou sutilmente. — Ainda quero fotografar calêndulas e prímulas nas encostas verdejantes... e... merda, Kyle...

Tweek parou de falar quando Kyle apertou-se contra ele a ereção já totalmente pronta para alguma nova atividade melhor do que falar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Em um lugar não alcançável por humanos normais, um moreno transformava uma página de jornal em cinzas, um loiro sentou-se atrás dele massageando os ombros tensos do marido.

— “Mansão Lúgubre”...? Eu vou... vou... ele me paga! Como ousa...!

— Ah, Dammie... volta pro quarto... — O loiro aplicou um beijo na lateral do pescoço do moreno. — Estou tão cansado da viagem... e você me prometeu aquela massagem...

O moreno parou imediatamente, se derretendo sob os dedos de seu marido, ele virou-se apanhando-o entre os braços.

— Não precisamos voltar para o quarto... tenho tudo o que preciso aqui mesmo...

No chão, apenas a parte com os créditos da reportagem não haviam queimado. Os nomes _Kyle Broflovski & Tweek Tweak_ permaneciam íntegros, e sem máculas em meio à pilha de cinzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMEEEI escrever Twyle, 💓😍  
Foi muito divertido e com certeza voltarei a visitar esse shipp eventualmente, perdoem se ficou um pouco apressado, sobre isso acredito piamente que tanto o Kyle quanto o Tweek não são os mais pacientes do mundo, não imagino o Kyle demorando pra tomar uma atitude e o Tweek não fica para trás! O pecado desses dois é serem impulsivos e hiperativos!
> 
> Para as tretas jornalísticas e políticas me baseei em vários conteúdos pela internet, mas esse link aqui pode dar uma luz para vocês:  
https://www.pragmatismopolitico.com.br/2018/02/historia-corrupcao-nos-estados-unidos.html  
Porém, OS NOMES, FATOS, DADOS, ETC são totalmente fictícios, e adaptados, qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência (ou brincadeira)!
> 
> Obrigado por lerem até aqui, eu vou ficar devendo o lemon com seme!Tweek, que talvez seja postado um dia, num especial "cenas deletadas" 😈
> 
> ****EDIT****  
A cena deletada foi publicada como parte da coletânea da "Twyle Week", capítulo 5 ["Além das Paredes"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759066/chapters/49448933)
> 
> Todas as fics da Twyle Week estão na fic principal [ "Ginger Coffee"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759066)
> 
> ****FIM DO EDIT****
> 
> Se leram, deixem um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> As fanfics postadas neste Desafio estão todas na coleção [Dah](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dah)
> 
> Quem tiver curiosidade, leia! 😎
> 
> E... se você leu, deixe um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
